One Girl, One Guy
by LittleFluter
Summary: Bella and Edward have been dating for over a year, they are yet to sleep with each other but the time for them to lose their virginity is approaching. What happens next? Lemony chapters coming up! Bella&Edward story :)
1. Snow

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fic. Edward is 18 and Bella is just shy of 18. No vampires in this story though! Very AU and OOC Edward.  
Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my passport didn't say Stephanie Meyer. So yeah, I own nothing! ****  
****  
**Bella and Edward sat on the sofa in her living room watching Romeo and Juliet again. The weather was freezing and wet, and Edward could hear the faint brushing of snow skimming its way down the roof of the house. Uneven steps and heavy breathing overtook this quiet. Charlie came in from the porch, shivering, and hung his holster and coat on the rack near the door.  
"Good evening, Charlie," Edward greeted with in his usual charming manner.  
"Hi Dad," Bella mumbled as she held tight to Edward's icy hand.  
"Hey," Charlie responded gruffly as he cast a suspicious look at Edward. "You know, it's starting to snow pretty bad out there," he said.  
"Is it?" Edward asked, feigning ignorance. Charlie nodded and then an unhappy look made its way onto his face.  
"You'll have to stay here. I'll pull some blankets and a pillow out." said Charlie unhappy about his 17 year old daughter's boyfriend having to say the night. Edward thanked him and opened his phone to call his parents. Once the call was complete, Bella announced that she and Edward were going to study in her room. Charlie watched silently as they climbed the stairs and then listened as her door closed. Inside Bella's bedroom,  
Edward smirked. "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" A quiet chuckle fell from his lips. "Carlisle will be so worried. But we can't have me out in the cold now, can we?" Knowing that Esme and Carlisle wouldn't really care that he was spending the night at Bella's as long as he sent them a quick text. Bella stepped toward him, a playful smile splayed on her mouth and smiled.  
"Of course not," she said, and planted a kiss on his cool, firm lips. Edward begun to snake his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. Bella begun to finger around the buttons on Edward's shirt, clearly wanting to take things further...  
"Bella... We can't... Your dad is probably listening for every creek coming from your room. He hates me **enough** as it is..." sadly said Edward, he wanted to make Bella a woman, but wanted it to be the most romantic night of their lives so far - the most romantic night of their lives being their wedding night of course.  
"My dad is so irritating! I just want _**to be with you...**_" sulked Bella, clearly disappointed that her attempt to lose her virginity has been yet again thwarted by her dad.

"Bella!" called Charlie, wanting Edward out of her room. No freaky emo kid was going to have his way with his daughter. Bella sighed, knowing that Charlie wasn't going to let Edward sleep in her room.  
"Guess I'm on the sofa tonight" sadly whispered Edward. We'll have an amazing night together, one night; just you wait my sweet, sweet Isabella Swan.  
"I just want you to hold me all night and keep me warm, it's awfully cold up here you know... It's not like I have central heating or anything..." flirted Bella.  
"**BELLA!" **shouted Charlie beginning to grow irritated that Bella hasn't emerged from her room yet. _**'She better not be having sex up there' **_Charlie thought angrily. Charlie hurt the door knob twist and the sound of her door opening, Bella's giggles flew  
down the stairs. Edward continues tickling her as she ran down the stairs tripping over the rug at the bottom. Luckily Edward was there to catch her and save her as she tripped.  
"Hey dad" sheepishly said Bella, embarrassed that she had almost fallen yet again. _**'One day I'm going to end up in a bloody body cast thanks to my two left feet'**_Bella thought to herself.  
"I set up the sofa for Edward, I'm off to bed, and it's been a long night..." announced Charlie, "I've got the early shift down at the station tomorrow so I won't be up when you get up tomorrow. Have fun at school Bells." Charlie made his way up the stairs to his room for a much needed night's sleep.  
"I guess it's just us now..." whispered Bella, trying to get Edward riled up.  
"Bella... We can't... Your dad will actually shoot me if he came downstairs and saw me devouring his baby girl..." whispered Edward clearly disappointed, but wanting to pounce on Bella so bad.  
"Argh. Alright, I'll leave you... For tonight..." cheekily whispered Bella and with that she reached up to Edward's lips and placed a deep and loving kiss on his perfectly shaped lips. Edward smacked her petite bottom as she clumsily walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

**20 minutes later**  
**Edward: **'Alice just texted me – everybody's out on Friday night :D Alice and Emmett are staying at Jasper and Rosalie's houses and my parents have got a conference up in Seattle! Fancy staying over honey?'  
**Bella:** 'YESSSS! Finally Can you get your mum to make me some mushroom risotto though pleaseeeee? *bats eyelashes*'  
**Edward: **'*sigh* You and that risotto, I hope that **I** come first tbh... Alright I'll tell ask Esme tomorrow '  
**Bella:** 'Ofc you come first... Just... :P *yawn* omg, I'm so tired, I'm never going to get up tomorrow if I don't go to sleep! Night baby xxx'  
**Edward:**'Night Bella, ily 3 xxx'

**6:30am – Friday morning**  
The kitchen has an old square oak table with three un-matching chairs facing the window. On the table is a note for Bella from Charlie saying that he should be home around 8pm tonight. By the time Bella arrives in the kitchen, Edward is already frying pancakes for themselves. Bella lets out a big yawn, exhausted from gym class yesterday. Gym really isn't Bella's forte; she _**always**_ ends up getting hurt.  
"Morning beautiful" says Edward whilst flipping a pancake in mid-air. Bella clumsily slumps herself into a chair at the table and downs a glass of orange juice, trying to wake herself up – her shower failed yet again at waking her up.  
"Heyyy" grumbled Bella, just wanting to be back in her comfy bed. Edward smirked at Bella, he always found it amusing how she could never be fully alert in the mornings.  
"How many pancakes" asked Edward. The pancakes were almost ready, there was a pile of delicious golden brown pancakes beside him on the counter with a bottle of golden syrup ready for the pancakes.  
"Ummm... Maybe three?" Bella replied sleepily not really paying attention to what she was saying. Edward chuckled knowing that once she got some sugar and coffee into her system that she would be flirting with him all day. They were both desperate to lose their virginities: Alice; Jasper; Emmett and Rosalie had already lost theirs and constantly ridiculed Bella and Edward for being so slow at getting the deed done.  
"Here you go beautiful" said Edward as he served Bella her pancakes and placed the bottle of syrup on table.  
"Mmmmm, these are auh-maz-ing!" chirped Bella with a mouthful of pancake, "I freaking love you!" Edward's pancakes always pleased Bella and brightened her day.  
"I hope you love me always, silly!" replied Edward, teasing his Bella as usual. The pair finished their breakfasts while flirting with each other, excited that they will finally be able to sleep with each other tonight. An excited Bella gathered all the used dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher whilst Edward poured some mocha into Bella's blue coffee flask to last her until the end of homeroom.  
"You ready babe?" Edward asked Bella, not wanting to be late for school; his dad would _**kill**_ him if he was late to school again because he was spending time with Bella.  
"Yeah, all ready. Just need to get my bag. It's in my room" answered Bella. Bella ran up the stairs, almost tripping as per usual. Edward went out to get the car warmed up whilst Bella got her stuff.  
"Boo!" giggled Bella as she crept up behind Edward who was scraping snow off the back windscreen but was too absorbed in his music to notice Bella's approach.  
"Woahhh!" said a surprised Edward, he pulled his headphones out of his ears and gave Bella a chaste kiss and went to open the passenger door for her. Edward got in on the other said and they held hands over the console as Edward began to drive off towards Forks High School in his Volvo.  
"Hey, Eddie, have you seen my iPhone?" wondered Bella, she could have sworn she put it on charge in her room last night...  
"Oh yeah, it's in the glove compartment" answered Edward "My stupid BlackBerry wasn't working when I got up and I needed to call my mum and ask her to make your other boyfriend aka mushroom risotto" A huge smile broke out across Bella's face knowing that she was getting a big bowl of mushroom risotto and the very sexy Edward Cullen all to herself tonight.  
"Thanks babe, love you!" replied Bella, clearly pleased that she was going to finally lose her god damn virginity tonight. Bella reached for her iPhone and changed its case to her clear purple one to go with her accessories today. Alice had really changed Bella's ways over the years. When Bella was 13, she couldn't care less about her appearance, now you would never see Bella with a hair out of place.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story; there are many more chapters to come! I wonder what that little review button down there is for... Please review :) Thinking of re-naming this fanfic, any ideas?**


	2. School

**A/N: Here's chapter two ****  
Thank you for the lovely reviews! Here's chapter two for you  
Thanks to Ukiss7! First reviewer and follow :D **

**8AM, Bella, Edward & Alice's Homeroom – 2nd December**  
Bella and Edward walked into homeroom and sat in their usual seats next to Alice, who always looked like a little pixie, with her short spiky hair and her quirky outfits. Today she was wearing a pair of ultra skinny black jeans with tall black Ugg boots, a grey long-sleeved top with a navy blue tunic. On her arms, Alice wore several different bracelets and a few rings that Jasper had given her and around her neck, sat a necklace bearing the Cullen family crest. Unlike Rosie, Alice wore hardly any makeup, she loved to show off her pale skin which contrasted well with the clothes she wore.  
"Hey Eddie, hey Bells" chirped Alice, probably high on some caffeinated beverage as usual. Homeroom was buzzing with noise, students' slurping down coffee trying to wake themselves up, Lauren was in the corner bitching about some sophomore girl just because her converses clashed with her nails, iPhone's bleeping, BlackBerry's pinging.  
"Hiya Alice, thanks for dropping my Ugg boots off the other night" said Bella. The snow was so heavy and thick; Bella wouldn't have even bothered to get out of bed if she couldn't have her Uggs to keep her feet nice and toasty if she had to trudge through the snow in the cold December air.

**Emmett:** 'Bella! Heard about your "special" night with my baby brother tonight haha! ;)  
**Bella:** 'Go away! I'm having a sleepover with Alice anyway...'  
**Emmett:** 'Lies...'  
**Bella:** 'I hate you.'  
**Emmett:** 'Love you too! Alright, I'll stop teasing you! Stay safe :P'  
**Bella: **'Why am I friends with you!'

"Remind me again, why are we friends with Emmett?" moaned Bella, embarrassed that all the Cullen siblings, Rosie and Jazz knew that her and Edward were losing their virginities to each other later that night...  
"Because I'm related to the stupid oaf" replied Edward, sensing Bella's embarrassment. _**'What has he said to my Bella this time...? He better not had said something to make her self-conscious again...'**_ though Edward  
"Forgot about that minor detail..." Bella said under her breath. Emmett's been embarrassing Bella since 5th Grade. _**'I remember when I broke my arm in Spring Break thanks to Emmett's 'assault' course... More like death trap. Took me ages to convince my dad I'm not a klutz' **_thought Bella to herself, contemplating her and Emmett's unusual friendship. They had a unique bond; they were like brother and sister to each other.

**BLEEEEEEP**

"That damn bell! It's too early for that!" groaned Edward. High pitched noises at 8AM were not his thing. More students' begun to file into the room, to beat Mrs. Goff to homeroom to avoid late detention. That woman hated lateness, three strikes and she sent you to the Principal, just for being **late. **Mrs. Goff entered the room, a flask of coffee in one hand and a bunch of ungraded Spanish assignments in the other.  
"Quiet!" yelled Mrs. Goff. Her form was always so rowdy on Friday mornings. Mrs. Goff walked over to her desk, switched the computer on and sat down in her swivel chair.  
"I bet she's gonna' give us _**loads**_ of homework in Spanish today... Doesn't she ever want us to relax? S'not like we have midterms or finals coming up!" moaned Alice. Alice loves Spanish, but Mrs. Goff just makes Spanish a living nightmare for her, she couldn't even drop Spanish, her parents insisted that her and her brothers Edward and Emmett study at least one language. Apparently English doesn't count...  
"It's only a few assignments... We're lucky, Mr. Garcia gives his classes _**tonnes**_ of homework" replied Bella. Mr. Garcia's students were always in the library either rushing to complete assignments or cramming for tests. He once gave Angela Weber _**two**_ weeks detention because she because she got a B+ on a midterm. Ouch.  
"I remember that! She stayed up all night studying as well..." said Alice.  
"Alice Cullen?" called Mrs. Goff as she took the register.  
"Huh?" replied a startled Alice, too preoccupied texting Jasper. Those two are glued at the hip sometimes. At least they aren't as bad as Emmett and Rosalie, you look up whilst having your lunch and they have their tongues rammed down each other's throat's... It's really disturbing.  
"I called your name for the register Miss. Cullen!" said an irritated Mrs. Goff, clearly annoyed that Alice had her mobile out in her classroom yet again. "Next time I catch you texting Jasper, I'm going to take that phone for a week! That will teach you a lesson." Alice gulped; she hated not having her phone. Alice is a social butterfly; not having her phone for a week would be the end of her life.  
"Sorry miss..." sheepishly said Alice. Edward and Bella were giggling at Alice, she was always getting in trouble for texting Jasper, and it was always Jasper. Lauren Mallory – the school bitch, walked over to Edward with a less than impressed look on her face when she saw Edward proudly holding Bella's creamy hand, adorned with a beautiful sapphire ring that Edward gave Bella for their one year anniversary in May. _**'I bet Edward got that cheap tacky ring from one of those kids' magazines just to keep the bitch happy for a while'**_ thought Lauren. Little did she know that the sapphire ring was a family heirloom, once belonging to Edward's great-grandmother who left it to his mother Esme, saying 'give this to one of your sons, telling them to give this ring to their true love...'

"Hey Edward" greeted Lauren rather seductively, Lauren seethed with jealousy when she found out that the 'drowned rat' had gotten a date with Edward. How could Edward betray her like that! They've known each other since the day they were born. They were both born on the 20th June, 1994 at Forks General Hospital, their mother's had adjacent beds on the Maternity ward after giving birth and their mothers have been best friends ever since, unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Lauren Mallory and Edward Cullen. Edward _**despised**_ Lauren. She was always flirting with him, even after she found out that Edward was dating Bella.  
"What?" spat Edward; not even giving Lauren the slightest glance. His eyes were set on his beautiful Bella's perfect face. Bella is very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate mocha brown eyes. She stands at five feet four inches tall, slender but not at all muscular, and weighs about 115 pounds, with lovely French manicured hands thanks to his sister, Alice.  
"I was just wondering, if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight and do Spanish homework together?" asked Lauren, twirling a piece of hair round her finger trying to get Edward's full attention and failing miserably. A scowl formed across Edward's face, he was furious that Lauren was trying yet again to get him to break up with Bella for her. Who would want to go out with her?  
"NO! I don't want anything to do with you! I **love** Bella and hate you!" shouted Edward, "You're so fake! How long is your actual hair? You always wear those ratty peroxide blonde hair extensions which look crap on you! Give up! Besides, Bella speaks perfect Spanish, so why would I need you!" and with that Edward stormed out of homeroom. _**'Why won't that stupid bitch leave me alone? Can't she just understand that I want to be with Bella?'**_ thought Edward.  
"Well done peroxide" retorted Bella annoyed that Lauren had irritated her boyfriend; again.  
"Edward Cullen! Get back here right this minute!" hollered Mrs. Goff, perturbed that one of her students has just simply run out of her classroom without an explanation. _**'Children these days... no respect!' **_thought Mrs. Goff.  
"Mrs. Goff? Can I go and check on him? He seems really upset." Bella asked politely. _**'It's gonna' take me ages to calm him down... He's never liked Lauren. Not surprised to be honest though...'**_ thought Bella.  
"Yeah, sure." Replied Mrs. Goff "Here's your Spanish assignment from last week by the way, well done" Mrs Goff handed Bella her assignment that had a big A+ circled in red in the top right hand corner. "Your GPA this semester is impressive Bella! The first GPA of 4.5 I've seen in a long time!" _**'Living in Spain for the first eight years of your life has some advantages and having a mother that made you study as if it was the end of your life has its advantages'**_ thought Bella as she walked out of the room.

**By Edward & Bella's lockers**  
BELLA POV

_**'Argh! Why can't Lauren leave me alone? I love Bella so much, if I could I would propose to her tonight... My lovely Bella' **_thought Edward, oblivious to Bella's soothing fingers massaging his neck and he leant against his locker.  
"Hey Eddie" soothed Bella, "Don't let her get to you, just think of tonight, it's going to be amazing" Bella flashed a smile at Edward to try and cheer him up somewhat; she hated seeing her boyfriend so upset.  
"Hey Bells" Edward whispered, nuzzling into the crook of Bella's neck for a hug. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and begun to make out with him. Time stood still as our lips moved together sweetly making me forget how annoying he is. His soft, warm lips tasted like mint. I could feel him smiling which made me smile too. I pulled away, my forehead leaning against his'. He smiled genuinely making his already beautiful green emerald eyes, even more beautiful.  
"Woah, that was astounding..." whispered Bella, "Can't wait for tonight... To go all the way, your hands roaming all over my body" Edward felt himself stiffen as Bella fantasised about what would happen behind closed doors tonight. He couldn't wait to finally make Bella a woman. _**'When I feel myself slip inside her, pumping hard and fast... Ahh I better stop before I have an unfortunate accident...' **_thought Edward as he snapped back to reality.

**BLEEEEEEP**  
Nobody's POV

The bell for first period rung, students began filing out of homeroom and headed towards their lockers to get books for their classes. Bella and Edward had English Literature with Mr. Mason in room 245. They walked into the classroom, hand in hand.  
"Hey!" boomed Emmett who had Rosalie perched on his lap. Rosalie is stunningly beautiful, she has long luscious blonde hair flowing down to her waist, rosy cheeks and lips, one eyebrow slightly arched higher than the other. Rosalie is utterly flawless, all the boys in their grade chased after her – something that really pissed Emmett off... Meanwhile, Jessica was trying to get Mike Newton to notice her but failing miserably and he bantered with the guys totally blowing her off.  
"Hi." Rosalie said with to emotion whatsoever in her voice. Rosalie pulled a compact mirror out of her bag and begun to touch up her make-up, Emmett rolled his eyes at her.  
"Why do you wear all that slap for?" whined Emmett, "You look just as perfect as you do when I come over and your hair's in a messy bun and you're lazing in bed in sweats."  
"No, I do not!" replied Rosalie, not understanding that Emmett doesn't care how much her shoes cost or how she looks, he likes Rosalie for being Rose. No matter how much of bitch she is towards people, Emmett will always love her.  
"Get out your Macbeth scripts class!" announced Mr. Mason, disrupting the several conversations going on between his students. The students went to sit at their respective desks to begin the lesson. "How about reading Act 2, Scene 1 to celebrate your GPA Isabella?" Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, not wanting to read at all. _**'I wish everybody would stop mentioning my GPA. And I wish that they would stop calling me Isabella! I hate that name"**_ thought Bella, irritated that she was asked to read at this stupid hour of the morning. It is torture to get one student to read anything, let alone Shakespeare this early in the morning. _**'Why can't my High School students appreciate the works of the great Shakespeare'**_ thought Mr. Mason.  
"Umm, Sir, I've got an awfully sore throat today, could I read tomorrow?" quietly asked Bella, trying as hard as she could to appear as ill as possible, she was never a good liar.  
"Alright" replied Mr Mason, "Lauren! Start reading, page 100!" A sour expression appeared on Lauren Mallory's face, irritated that she had been asked to read. _**'I never get asked to read. Who does this idiot think he is?**_ Lauren thought angrily, nobody _**ever**_ asked Lauren Mallory to read aloud in class. Mr Mason was not going to be a happy bunny once Lauren's finished with him.

**12PM - School Cafeteria**  
Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosie and Emmett were already sat at the usual table at the side of the cafeteria when Bella walked in. Her hat had snow sitting on the top of it, her nose was cherry red from the cold. Bella walked over and sat down next to Edward who had a sandwich and flask of her favourite chicken soup waiting for her.  
"Aww thank you Edward, just what I need! It's freezing out there!" chattered Bella, the cold had made her teeth chatter, she sounded like a little robot thanks to the cold.  
"You're welcome, love" said Edward in a warm and loving voice. He reached up to pull Bella's cute panda hat off her head and place a warm kiss on her nose. Bella was unlucky that AP Chemistry was on the other side of the school, which meant she had to walk in the freezing cold to get there.  
"That is why you don't do Chemistry in senior year, Bella" muttered Jasper.  
"Just because you can't hack Freshman Chemistry, let alone AP Chemistry!" retorted Bella, sticking her tongue out at Jasper to let him know that she was only kidding. Rosie was sat in Emmett's lap, eating a chicken tikka curry to warm herself up. Emmett was being fed by Rosie so that he could keep his arms wrapped round her to keep her warm. Bella began to tug into her sandwich and soup, starving as she didn't have a chance to get a roll during morning break because Alice had dragged her into the bathroom to gossip about what was going to happen later that night.  
"Hey, Bella, can you help me with this Spanish please? Mrs. Goff will _**kill**_ me if I get less than a B on this!" asked Alice "How do you say complimented in Spanish?"  
"Complementado" replied Bella, her friends were grateful that Bella has perfect Spanish. Bella only took AP Spanish for easy credits; also it was an easy A to get on her report card.  
"Gracias querida" giggled Alice, loving the fact that she could say cute things in Spanish.  
"You do realise that you need to be able translate in the exam?" Bella asked, Alice was terrible at translations.  
"Shit. You've got to be kidding!" moaned Alice, "I'm going to fail!"  
"You won't fail, I'll help you at home, we should speak Spanish at home and annoy Dad" said Emmett excitedly. Carlisle Cullen hated it when his children spoke Spanish around the home, he spoke French, but not Spanish.  
"Bells, we really need to get going, we have to set up for our Biology practical next period" said Edward, Mr. Banner hates lateness"  
"Okay, lemme finish this sandwich quickly" replied Bella, picking up her sandwich to finish it.

**3PM – School parking lot**

"Hey Jasper, did I leave my spare charger at your house?" asked Alice, "I forgot to pack mine and I don't want to drive all the way home to pick it up..."  
"Yeah, I've got your charger, you left it at mine last time" replied Jasper giving Alice a hug. Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett walked over Alice and Jasper, they just got out of gym class and where arguing.  
"Bella! You're such a klutz. I swear if I'm left with bruises I'm not gonna' be happy" whined Rosalie. Bella fell trying to shoot a hoop during gym and elbowed Rosalie in the bicep. No changes there, Bella literally had two left feet; she was always tripping and breaking bones in gym. At Least she didn't break anything; today.  
"For one of the cleverest student in the grade, you're quite dumb at gym you know" teased Emmett, "How did you even _**pass**_ gym with a high enough grade to get that top spot Bells?"  
"Rose, I'm sorry!" pleaded Bella, "I didn't mean it! I don't know why Coach Clapp even lets me take part" Bella got injured in every single gym lesson. "I haven't got a clue Emmett... Maybe they just like me round here" She managed to give herself a black eye walking into the changing room door today. _**'Why I'm forced to endanger myself twice a week by this school I really do not know..." **_thought Bella.  
"Bells, let me carry your violin?" asked Edward like the gentleman he is, not wanting Bella to carry a $3,500 instrument in the snow and probably slip and break it. Bella passed the instrument to Edward, not without hitting Emmett with her book bag.  
"Bella, I do not know what we're going to do with you!" teased Emmett as he swept Bella up and put her on his shoulder and began to run around the parking lot like a little kid. Emmett and Edward are the only people who can turn Bella into a squeaky, giggling little girl – Emmett has always used this fact to his advantage.  
"Hey, we gotta shoot guys, gotta' pick up Kenny from kindergarten!" said Emmett.  
"Bye!" said Rosalie as she got into Emmett's Jeep, Emmett started the engine and drove off towards Kenny's kindergarten.  
"Hey Alice, I told my dad that I'm having a sleep over with you. In your room, not Edward's, back me up if he asks you?" said Bella. Charlie hated the fact that his baby girl has a boyfriend, but loved the little pixie.  
"Yeah, sure! Hey, we're off, see you guys tomorrow?" cheerily replied Alice. Bella and Edward were left in the parking lot; they wish they could pounce on each other there and then!  
"Bella, let's go home, love?" asked Edward and then placed a chaste kiss on Bella's lips.  
"Sure, let's get out of here" replied Bella and hopped into Edward's Volvo.

**A/N: Review? Pretty please? With cherries on top?  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed! :D**


	3. Preparing

Chapter Three: Preparing  
**A/N: Thanks to my new followers and everyone that reviewed – I really appreciate it **

**Inside Edward Cullen's Volvo - 2nd December**  
Bella and Edward hopped into the Volvo and began the journey home. Bella is checking her Facebook while fiddling with the heater to warm the car up.  
"Hey, Eddie?" said Bella, "Did you know that Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton are going out?"  
"Like Mike would ever go for Jess, she's so annoying" replied Edward, "How do you know anyway? Jess would usually blab to everyone, and I haven't heard anything"  
"The wonders of Facebook my sweet little Eddie" chirped Bella. _**'Oh shit! I forgot to book a doctor's appointment to get the pill! Darn!' **_thought Bella. "Edward..."  
"What's wrong?" queried Edward. _**'I hope she's alright, she's awfully pale...'**_ thought Edward.  
"I forgot to get the pill, you know with everything's that's been going on recently, can we go to the store and get some condoms?" whispered Bella, embarrassed that she forgot.  
"Of course love, there's a drug store on 78th Street" said Edward as he turned left onto 78th Street. _**'Whew, I thought it was something serious for a sec there...'**_ thought Edward, relief flooded his face knowing that Bella was alright, she's always sick. _**'I better get out an ice pack for Bella's eye whilst when we get home, don't want a nasty bruise spoiling my Bella's perfect face'**_

**Harley's Drug Store**  
A ferocious red blush stormed its way across Bella's usually pale ivory skin, revealing her embarrassment of having to buy condoms. Maybe she should've stayed in the nice warm car.  
"Can we hurry up and get this over and done with?" pleaded Bella, "Before I trip over the invisible stairs or something" Edward on the other hand, full of confidence as usual, his crazy bronze locks in their dishevelled appearance as always. How something like this doesn't panic him, we'll never know.  
"Yeah... That woman over there is giving us weird looks..." _**'Teenagers these days... They just can't wait to get married before they start having sex. Honestly...' **_thought the cashier on till 4. Edward took Bella's hand and guided her down to the personal hygiene aisle and quickly grabbed a large box of condoms and hurried over to the till to pay.  
"Bella, get in the car, I'm going to quickly pay" whispered Edward, finally embarrassed by dirty looks he was getting from the cashier. Edward headed over to the tills, flashed the box at the cashier and threw a $20 note at the lady and ran out of the store as fast as he can.  
"Oh. My. God" panicked Bella, "That has got to be the **most embarrassing** moment of my life"  
Bella's ferocious blush still hadn't left her face, leaving her red as a tomato - nothing new there for Isabella Swan.  
"Let's go" said Edward, clearly wanting to spare Bella any further embarrassment.

**The Cullen Residence**  
Edward parked his Volvo in his usual spot in the Cullen garage - in between Alice's yellow Porsche and Emmett's deep blue Jeep. Carlisle's black Mercedes was missing; he'd probably taken it to the conference or left it at work.  
"Head on inside, I'll get the stuff," Edward told Bella, he grabbed their book bags, Bella's overnight bag and violin and followed Bella up to the Cullen House. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old but still looked so modern. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. It had a long driveway with an exquisite garden surrounding the house. Bella turned the doorknob and stepped inside, removing her Ugg boots and purple winter coat.

The entrance of the Cullen house is completely different from the rest of the as it is not bright white. Instead, the walls are a lovely beige colour and so is the floor. On the right is a small living room, over to left, there is the den, which is a flight of stairs down from the main floor. A brown carpet plush carpet covers the floor, and all the furniture is coffee coloured leather. The coffee table is larger than an average coffee table, and there are pillows positioned around it. A 42" HD TV hangs from the wall, a PlayStation 3, Wii and Xbox 360 are seen in the wooden cabinet beneath the TV. On the far right wall is a bookcase containing DVDs and video games sorted alphabetically. Over to the far left the wall is made completely out of glass with a sliding patio door that leads out to the garden. The garden is enclosed southerly facing landscaped garden with patio area which is home to a large barbeque set and a picnic table.  
"Your house is so beautiful, no wonder Esme went into interior design" said Bella, expressing her love for the Cullen's newly decorated home.  
"My mum loves to decorate; she designed every room besides our bedrooms from scratch. Wanna watch American Idol?" asked Edward.  
"Yeah sure, gotta go to the bathroom first though" replied Bella. Edward sprinted up to his bedroom as soon as Bella closed the bathroom door to start getting it ready for later that night. Walking over to his king –size bed, Edward fluffed the duvet and pillows, then scattered red and white rose petals over the quilt. He closed the blinds and turned on his bedside lamps using the dimmer switch to create a romantic ambience. Quickly, he picked up his dirty laundry and dumped it into the hamper beside his wardrobe. Edward closed the door to his room and hurried down the stairs into the den, planting himself in front of the TV as is he had been there the whole time. _**'She didn't take as long as I thought she would! I'm going to have to distract her later so that I can finish'**_ thought Edward, while trying to compose himself so that Bella wouldn't notice his frustration.  
"Hey, can we watch that new film Avatar instead?" asked Bella, as she snuggled up next to Edward on the sofa.  
"Yeah, of course love" said Edward as he got up to get the DVD and place it in the player.

**Three hours later**  
The credits of the film just finished rolling as Bella's iPhone pinged, indicated that she had received a new text message.  
"Oooh that's my phone, be right back" announced Bella, she hopped off the sofa and went into the main living room where her iPhone was.  
"Who is it love?" Edward called from the den, hoping that it wasn't his nosy brother or sister badgering Bella about the details of tonight... But of course the text was from Alice.  
"It's only Alice, don't worry, I won't say anything that'll scar you for life!" giggled Bella as she made her way back into the den with her iPhone and favourite pillow. _**'I'm going to get Alice when she comes home!'**_ thought Edward, hoping that Alice could keep her mouth shut for once and to spoil the surprise in store for Bella.

**Alice: **'Hey Bellaaaaa, just a head's up, I snuck into Edward's Volvo and left some underwear for you ;) hint hint :P xox'  
**Bella: **'OMG! Why Alice! Anyway, who says Edward and I are even gonna do anything? xox'  
**Alice:** 'Oh whatev Bella! Send me the deets! Omg I'm so happy for youuu, please were the lingerie though? *pouts* xoxox'  
**Bella: **'I will _**think**_ about it... *sigh* g2g byeee xoxox'  
**Alice:** 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do :P xoxox'

"Your sister... She's something out of this world!" murmured Bella to a dozing Edward. Edward's eyes shot open, he looked startled not realising that he'd fallen asleep in the few moments Bella had been texting Alice.  
"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep – it's this couch, it's so comfy" Edward mumbled sleepily just about coherent enough for Bella to understand.  
"Nah, you're just a sleep addict," Bella teased. "Where's this risotto I was promised huh?" Bella demanded jokingly. _**'*sigh* her and that risotto! Think I might just give her a giant vat of risotto for Christmas... That way, at least I know she'll like my present'**_ thought Edward  
"There's a big casserole dish in the oven, want to eat at the breakfast bar?" asked Edward. The breakfast bar in the Cullen kitchen was simply amazing. It overlooked the garden, with a window box hanging outside from the windowsill full of poppies and tulips during spring. The seats of the bar are beautiful soft midnight blue leather, with a granite countertop. Bella and Edward walked over to the kitchen, Bella planted herself at the end of the bar slumping against the wall. _**'She is stunning. I love her so, so much. I can't wait to make a real woman out of her - tonight.' **_Fantasised Edward, he suddenly became erect just staring at his beautiful Isabella, luckily he was wearing loose, low waisted jeans so his erection wasn't noticeable to Bella, she wouldn't let him forget if she noticed. _**'Can't wait to lay her on my bed, slowly take off her clothes...'**_ Edward thought in anticipation of tonight.  
"Risotto! Risotto! Risotto! Risotto!" chanted Bella like a little toddler. _**'He is so sexy! Mmmm I can't wait to crawl into his big soft bed with him tonight...'**_ thought Bella, she became turned on just from merely daydreaming about what lay in store for her later on tonight...

"Here you go, you cheeky monkey!" laughed Edward as he placed a bowl full of Bella's favourite food before her. Bella is so cute when she acts like a little baby, he simply adored her. The couple tucked into their mushroom risotto flirting with each other in an attempt to get each other as horny as possible before they went upstairs...  
"Finally! Come here baby!" exclaimed Bella, talking to her risotto as she began to tuck into her dinner.  
"I'm right here, honey" replied Edward, thinking that Bella was talking to him. _**'I love her so much. Bella is just perfect. If I could marry here now, I would. She's simply amazing'**_ thought Edward as he watched Bella eat.  
"Not you. I was talking to this lovely bowl of risotto, maybe another time?" teased Bella, giving Edward a quick wink. _**'I love teasing him like this, I hope he's not getting too jealous of this very, very lucky risotto'**_ thought Bella.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you?" jokingly sighed Edward, and with that he swept Bella off her feet and threw her on the creamy white sofa in the living room and begun to tickle her!

**The Cullen's Living Room**  
Bella's POV

The living room is neutral, with white walls and a beige carpeted floor, metal and wood accents and varied textures The room is a bit timeless, with some nods of current technology, but plenty of antique items and classics from throughout the past century mixed together. Through the French doors sat Edward's grand piano, his piano being the main feature of the room. Displayed on the walls are pictures of the Cullen family and I over the years. In the middle of the south facing wall is picture of Edward and me at junior prom. Edward made me go even though I had a broken leg from falling out of the window at the top of the landing upstairs. That taught me not to be so clumsy. I haven't dared to walk within two feet of that _**evil**_ window since.  
"Nooo! Stop please! I can't take your tickles anymore!" screeched Bella, tickling was her weak side, turned her into a little squealing girl!  
"Say you love me more than that risotto then" demanded Edward, before poking his tongue out at Bella and tapping her nose with it.  
"Alright! Alright! I love my gorgeous, sexy boyfriend Mr. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen more than that risotto" sweetly chimed Bella. _**'As soon as he lets me up, I'm gonna' pounce on him... Payback time!' **_I thought, can't let my silly boyfriend get away with tickling me!  
"That's better" happily said Edward, moving to the other end of the sofa so Bella could wriggle out from beneath his muscular and well toned body. As he moved Bella flipped him over, handcuffed him to the white coffee table and skipped out of the room giggling to herself.  
"That's what you get for tickling me Mr. Cullen!" teased Bella, "No more Bella time for you tonight you naughty boy!" _**'I have GOT to get a picture of this and send it to Alice, she would be so proud of me" **_I thought as I retrieved my iPhone from the den to snap a couple of embarrassing pictures of my dear boyfriend.  
"Isabella Marie Swan!" Edward yelled after his girlfriend, "Come back if you don't want me to perish all alone..." _**'She is so sneaky! I thought she only brought those handcuffs for when her and my sister, Alice handcuffed Lauren and Jessica to two nerds for the day in Junior year!"**_ thought Edward, amazed that his little innocent girlfriend managed to flip him over and handcuff him.  
"I'm alright, I'm enjoying the view from here" chimed Bella as she walked into the living room with her iPhone in her hand ready to snap a picture of Edward.

**Bella: **'OMG! Alice look at this picture! Knew those 'cuffs would be useful tonight hahaha xoxox'  
**Alice: **'No way! You got one over on my big brother? Emmett will be so proud of you! Xoxox'  
**Bella:** 'Baby-Girl's taking after her brother! Teehee, better go and unlock Eddie now, before he has a tantrum :P xoxox'

"Bella! I'm sorry!" pleaded Edward, trying to convince Bella on unlock the cuffs so he could continue their romantic evening...  
"Alright baby, coming! Serves you right for tickling me" called Bella, "You realise I sent a picture to Alice who's probably going to send it to your brother"  
"Just what I needed!" whined Edward, knowing that his dear brother Emmett would never forget this and will probably bring it up at his wedding. _**'At least I wasn't naked...'**_ Edward thought to himself, quite glad that he wouldn't suffer the _ultimate_ embarrassment. Bella sauntered over to the coffee table and began to unlock the handcuffs then suddenly stopped. _**'He looks so sexy cuffed to the table like that... Maybe I should leave him there for a while...'**_Bella thought, trying to keep naked images of Edward out of her mind.  
"You better not try anything Mr. Cullen! I know where you live..." Bella threatened, knowing that she'd done a crap job of it.  
"Of course not my angel" whispered Edward, reaching up to place a sweet, chaste kiss on Bella's smooth, red lips.  
"Good" Bella jokingly retorted as she fully unlocked Edward's handcuffs and bent down to give him a loving embrace.  
"How about we go upstairs? I've got something to give you, baby" murmured Edward, "Just wait here a sec, let me get everything ready"  
"Okay, babe" replied Bella, snuggling into her pillow on the couch.

**Bella: **'Emmett Cullen! You better be proud of me! Look at that pic :D'  
**Emmett:** 'You actually did it? I was sooo not expecting that! You're such a little pussy at times ya know!'  
**Bella:** 'Me, a pussy? No, Emmett, I prefer the term, less boisterous :P'  
**Emmett:** 'Check you and your posh English, little miss Valedictorian'  
**Bella:** 'Hey! Be nice! Just cos you're crap at English! How many times have you done that Sophomore Literature class? :P'  
**Emmett: **'Shut up Bella.'  
**Bella:** 'Awww, I'll stop don't worry Emmie :P'  
**Emmett: **'*grumbles* you're damn lucky that I see you as my baby sister...'  
**Bella:** 'No. You're the lucky one hehe, g2g x'

**Meanwhile in Edward's bedroom**  
Edward's POV

The walls in the room were painted a deep sky blue, not too dark to make the room seem moody and dark, but not light enough to be considered a girly blue, in the middle of the room was a black wrought iron king-sized bed with a white and blue comforter and white cushions sitting on the bed. Opposite the bed, hung a flat screen TV from the wall and beneath it, a large ebony desk. A MacBook sat on the desk with one of Edward's compositions open, which Edward was writing for Bella as a Christmas present. On the west side of the room was a ceiling high bookshelf embedded into the wall. The shelves contained all types of literature, music, films and textbooks. On the opposite side of the room, the wall was made completely out of glass but had a beautifully patterned net curtain hanging in front of it to maintain privacy.

I walked into my bedroom and quickly closed the door behind me in case Bella's curiosity had gotten the better of her. _**'Please don't let her come up here... I want tonight to be special, it is our first time after all...'**_ desperately thought Edward, whilst pulling a box out from under his bed which contained electric scented candles and fairy lights. I quickly set up a few candles on my bedside tables, chest of drawers, desk and bookcase, and draping the fairly lights around the foot of the bed. The room had been transformed from an 18-year-old's room to a romantic suite for two. I threw my laundry hamper into Alice's room next door, and checked that nobody had fiddled with Bella's present. I brought her a charm bracelet from her favourite jeweller's Link's of London. _**'I hope she likes this... I had a mad rush to New York last week to pick this up'**_ I thought... I had completely forgotten to have Bella's bracelet shipped over to Fork's so Jasper and I had to drive down to New York to pick it up, Bella and Alice were so upset when we told them that we wouldn't be going to Alice's party that night. _**'Okay... I think everything's ready...**_**'**I thought, as I tweaked a few out of place items. Time to get Bella...

**The Cullen Living Room**  
Nobody's POV

"Hey Bells" whispered Edward. Bella was texting Emmett, probably embarrassing Edward even more.  
"Oh there you are" replied Bella, giving a big yawn. _**'I wonder what he's going to do with me tonight... Maybe I should wear some of that lingerie Alice brought me, might get him a little riled up' **_thought Bella. Suddenly Edward swept Bella up into his arms and romantically walked up the stairs to his room and placed her gently on the bed. Edward swooned into and begun to make out with Bella, their tongues clashed in each other's mouths fighting for dominance.  
"Wait up a sec Eddie, gotta go to the bathroom" said a breathless Bella.  
"Awww, okay, don't be too long beautiful" replied Edward. Bella bounced off the bed and headed downstairs to get her overnight bag and popped into the guest bathroom to freshen up.

**Downstairs Bathroom**  
Bella's POV

I placed my overnight bag on the counter in the bathroom and began to take cosmetic items out. I adjusted the temperature of the shower and jumped in. I hadn't had a shower after gym and didn't really fancy having my first time with Edward all skanky from gym class. _**'Those showers in the girls' changing rooms are practically medieval. They are that gross'**_ thought Bella; nobody ever had showers at school. Not even the nerds in Freshman year had showers.__Lathering her body up with her strawberry scented body wash, Bella started humming the lullaby that Edward had composed to her when they first started dating. Bella rinsed the body wash from the skin and began to wash her hair with a strawberry scented shampoo. All of Bella's soaps and lotions were strawberry scented as strawberries are Edward's favourite fruits. _**'I wonder how it's going to be... My first time... Will losing my virginity hurt? Will Edward still love me after?'**_ I thought as all her worries suddenly flooded my mind. I turned up the heat of the water. Hot showers always relax me. I rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and began to condition it, wanting my hair to be as silky as possible. Edward loves to run his fingers through my hair when it has just been washed; he says it feels like the finest silk to him. I reached for my shaving cream and razor and began to shave my legs, and underarms. After shaving, I turned off the water, reached for two towels – one to wrap my hair in and another to dry myself off with. I blow dried my hair to make it as straight as possible; I couldn't be bothered to straighten my mane of hair. Why Charlie had to pass on his thick curly hair I really don't know. _**'I hope Edward likes this lingerie... If he doesn't I will wring out Alice's neck.'**_ I thought anxiously, wanting tonight to be absolutely perfect. I pulled on the skimpy bra and thong. They were black and lacy, very revealing... This is the first and last time that I wear a thong, it's like having a permanent wedgie! Quickly putting on some perfume, I pulled on my red silky robe, put all off my stuff bag into my overnight bag and went up to Edward's bedroom...

**Meanwhile in Edward's bedroom**  
Edward's POV

I pulled my clothes off my body and jumped into my en-suite shower, adjusting the temperature after freezing cold water rained down on me. _**'I should really remember to turn the temperature up on the shower before I get in...'**_ I thought as my teeth began to chatter from the sudden temperature change down south. As the water started to become warmer, I quickly washed myself with the minty shower gel set my mother had brought me. Rinsing off the shower gel, I poured shampoo into my hands and rubbed it through my hair, it still stank of smoke from the fire my brother caused in the kitchen last weekend. After washing my hair, I towel dried my hair and body, pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a polo shirt and laid down on my bed, awaiting Bella's arrival. Girls take forever in the shower these days...

**A/N: I hope you liked Chapter Three! Took me ages to write it  
Keep reviewing please! You'll get updates faster if you do **


	4. The Deed

Chapter Four: The Deed.  
**A/N: Hey everyone **** Here's chapter four that you've been waiting for!  
P.S There's a lemon in this chap  
Check out this story by ukiss7, it's called 'When the day comes' and I think it's awesome, so get reading and reviewing! :D  
s/8267256/1/When-the-Day-Comes**

**Edward's Bedroom – 9:30PM, 2nd December**  
Bella twisted the door knob and seductively walked into the room. Her long creamy legs, accentuated by her rose red bathrobe that she wore that came down to her mid-thigh. The lullaby Edward had composed for her was playing softly in the background. Edward was lying on his back on the bed, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white polo shirt.  
"Hey beautiful" murmured Edward, turning his gaze from the slideshow playing on his TV, to the gorgeous Isabella Swan.  
"Hiya" whispered Bella; her nerves were really starting to get to her now. She walked over to the bed and lay down beside Edward, who wrapped his arms protectively around Bella. Edward placed a chaste kiss upon her lips and hugged her tight.

"Is that robe new? It makes you look radiant – I love it" said Edward, the robe brought out Bella's chocolate brown eyes, making them seem alluring. It also made her legs seem longer than they actually were.  
"Yeah, Alice and I went shopping the other day and I picked it up" answered Bella. Edward moved her curly hair out of her eyes, brushing her cheek as he did; he lent in and began to kiss her slowly. His tongue slipped into her mouth, grazing over her teeth. He flipped himself over so he was gently lying on top of Bella; he reached down and pushed down the shoulder of her red robe down, exposing the black strap of Bella's bra and her ivory skin. Bella started to wildly run her hands through Edward's hair, while Edward pushed the other shoulder of the robe down. The robe dropped and revealed the whole of Bella's torso, the cups of Bella's bra were sheer lace, so Edward could see her breasts through the skimpy material, the very sight made Edward erect, his hardened member began to strain against the denim of his pants fighting for freedom. _**'She's simply exquisite. I cannot wait to devour her and make her mine' **_a very horny Edward Cullen thought to himself.

"Bella, you are so beautfiul. I love you so much" whispered Edward. Bella's breathing became faster and more erractic as his hand moved down to cup her breast in his hand. Bella reached up and started un buttoning his polo shirt all whilst making out with her tall, muscular boyfriend, she could feel his perfect six-pack as her hands ran down the polo shirt. Bella took a moment to compose her self before replying to Edward.  
"I love you too, forever." Replied Bella. _**'Edward Cullen. You. Are. Perfect. And mine' **_Bella, thought, while fingering the hem of his polo shirt. In one swift movement Edward pulled his polo shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Bella's eyes bulged at the sight of his perfect pecs and abs. Edward Cullen was **hers** and hers alone. Bella felt warmth spread between her legs as she became more and more turned on. Her nipples and clitoris began to tingle as Edward rolled her nipples between his fingers. His fingers suddenly snaked underneath her and he unclasped her bra, letting her full breasts fall free. Bella unbuckled his belt and unzipped Edward's trousers, pulling them down as far as she could reach. Edward momentairly got off the bed to fully take off his jeans and tossed them across the room. His jeans landed on top of the wardrobe and then fell to the floor. Edward got back onto the bed, he tugged on the belt holding Bella's robe together, the rob fell open showing Bella's body. Edward's eyes practically popped out of his skull at the sight of Isabella Swan before him. _**'Wow. She is stunning.'**_ Edward thought breathlessly, amazed at the sight.

"Want to snuggle under the covers?" Edward murmured into Bella's while carressing her shapely body.  
"Of course" whipsered Bella. She got up from the bed and snuggled under the covers to be joined by Edward who had gotten up and turned the lights off and turned on his soft bedside table lights. There was just enough light for Edward and Bella to see each other's faces. As soon as Edward joined Bella in his giant bed, their lips crashed together, and their hands started roaming, exploring each others bodies. _**'Go on Bella, don't be a wimp. Be bold for once and take the lead. You want this just as much as Eddie does.' **_Bella thought to herself and with that she pulled Edward's boxers down and grabbed his erect member and began to pump his long hard penis. Edward's eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure.  
"Mmmm, Bella, you have magic fingers" gasped Edward. _**'That took so much control not to just cum all over her hand right there and then!'**_ thought Edward.  
"I'd hope so, with the price I pay for a manicure" giggled Bella, pleased that she had managed to arouse her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way love?" asked Edward, not wanting to pressurise Bella into anything she didn't want to do. Edward was a gentleman, if Bella didn't want to lose her virginity tonight, he would wait._** 'I love Edward so much, whatever I did in my past life must have been amazing to be rewarded with 100% pure perfection"**_ Bella thought, quickly snapping out of her dream-like state when she realised that Edward had said something to her,  
"Yeah, I'm sure" murmured Bella, giving Edward a kiss to shut him up. She slid her tnogue into his mouth, taking dominance in the kiss. By the time she was done Edward was left panting for breathe.  
"You have amazing kisses babe" Edward said softly, as he pulled down Bella's lacy thong. _**'She has the perfect body. I wish I would marry her right now, that way, she would be mine. Forever.' **_Edward thought as he slipped a finger into Bella's hot, wet and incredibly tight core. _**'How I'm going to fit into her I don't know, she's tight'**_ thought Edward as he thrusted two fingered into Bella's scorching centre. She arched her back, unable to take the delectable pleasure anymore. Bella knew her orgasm was just around the corner, Edward's finger began to flick at her g-spot, driving her insane. All of a sudden her walls clamped down around Edward's fingers and her orgasm exploded through her veins.  
"You. Are. Amazing. That was indescribable." Bella panted trying to catch her breathe after such an intense orgasm.  
"Told you that in Middle School babe" smirked Edward,who has been the number one pitcher since middle school.  
"Cool it you, Mr. Cocky" giggled Bella as she snuggled next to Edward, who became stiff feeling her warm skin rub against his, his erection poked Bella in the back repeatedly as she tried to snuggle into Edward, Bella started to chuckle.

"Wanna go one step further?" Bella whispered in a very alluring tone.  
"Anything for you darling, let me get a condom" replied Edward, reaching over into his beside drawer for a condom. He ripped open the packet and rollen the condom onto his penis. "Here goes nothing" said Edward nevrously as her poised himself over Bella ready to take her virginity. Bella placed her hands of the small of his back to try and calm her boyfriend down, who was clearly nervous about hurting her. He eased himself into Bella's tight cave, stopping short of her hymen, knowing that he was about to hurt her. _**'Please make this as painless as possible for her'**_ Edward pled to himself and with that he pulled back and thrust into Bella breaking through her hymen. An expression mixed with pain, bliss and happiness appeared upon Bella's face, but disappeared as soon as it had arrived. Bella started to feel pleasure, she raised her legs around Edward's waist and entwined them around him, urging him to go faster. He pumped harder and faster, in and out of Bella's core. As he pumped harder, something snapped, Bella and Edward were too aroused to noticed but unbeknown to them, the condom had broken...

Edward's POV  
I couldn't describe it, all I know is it felt good and got better the more I moved. So I kept going, even after this near crippling tingle reverberated from the tip of my manhood down my shaft and through my sack, I felt a hot liquid squirt out of my penis into Bella. A thin layer of sweat coated my Bella, and I flopped down onto Bella, and my lips clashed onto hers, and we began a slow, sensual kiss. Within minutes we had fallen asleep in each other's arms.

**12PM the next day – Saturday 3rd December**  
Sunlight streamed through the curtains. Bella began to stir in Edward's arms, but remained in his arms, thinking back over the events of last night. A smile as wide as a Cheshire cat's formed on Bella's face, she was over the moon, although it had been excruciating to begin with, the pleasure that proceeded was delightful, but on the top of her list, she had finally lost her virginity and it was mind-blowing.  
"Hey, baby" sleepily said Edward "Good sleep?"  
"The best; I love you Edward, last night was astonishing" murmured Bella. _**'Finally! I'm a virgin no more!'**_ Bella happily thought to herself.  
"Me too, indeed, last night was remarkable, I hope I didn't cause you too much pain. Fancy some pancakes for breakfast?" replied Edward. _**'Shit! I forgot to give Bella her present last night, I'll give it to her over breakfast' **_he thought to himself. Edward got off the bed and pulled a fresh pair of boxer shorts and some khaki pants on. He walked off in the direction of the kitchen to make Bella some chocolate chip pancakes; her favourite.

**Bella:** 'I **did** it! At last! Xx'  
**Alice: **'Finally girl! How was it? Xx'  
**Bella:** 'Does a certain pixie want the deets? Well you're not getting them :P Xx'  
**Alice:** 'Spoil sport. xx'  
**Bella:** 'I'll tell you in Spanish on Monday, kay xx'  
**Alice: **'Yaaay :D g2g, Lunchtime xxx'

**The Cullen Kitchen**  
Bella slowly into the kitchen after sharing her news with Alice, in slight discomfort after last night. She wound her arms around Edward's waist.  
"Hey you" she chimed while nuzzling her face into his back.  
"Ohh, didn't see you there, can you watch this pancake quickly? Need the bathroom" asked Edward. He placed a kiss on her forehand and dashed off upstairs without waiting for a reply. He grabbed the tiny package from underneath his bed and ran back downstairs, dropping it into the hood of Bella's Hollister hoodie.  
"Edward! That better not be a water bomb or something!" shouted Bella, thinking that he was tricking her.  
"It's not; go find out what it is – before you burn your breakfast!" answered Edward, taking over the frying pan. Bella began to squeal with delight, obviously pleased with her gift.  
"It's beautiful Edward!" squealed Bella. Edward had brought her a charm bracelet with charms representing Bella's favourite things and had 'Bella & Edward – forever' engraved on it on one side of the heart charm and on the other it had the date of their anniversary on it -31.05.2011.  
"My pleasure darling, pancakes are ready, here you go" said Edward, placing two stacks of pancakes, syrup and a bottle of apple juice on the table. "Tuck in honey" the couple sat down at the table and began to eat their breakfast.

"Oh yeah, I'm going Christmas shopping with Alice and Rosalie later today, can you drop me at Jasper's?" asked Bella, even though December had just started, Alice was keen to get the shopping done before all the good gifts get snapped up.  
"Why do I have a slight inclination that Alice is forcing you and Rosalie to go shopping?" replied Edward, knowing that Rosie and Bella would never go Christmas shopping this early without force.  
"Because it's true! My feet are probably going to be red raw by the time I get back" moaned Bella, _**'Alice better not drag me into Ann Summers like last year. That was so embarrassing!'**_ Bella thought to herself, shuddering at the memory or being forced into Ann Summers.  
"Aww baby, hope about I pick you up for dinner at about 7ish and save you?" Edward suggested, knowing that Bella would be grumpy and tired tomorrow if she was subjected to Alice's _**torture**_ all day. _**'How Jasper survives this and still gets straight As, I have no idea**_**' **thought Edward.  
"Thank you! You're a live saver Edward Cullen!" cried Bella, over the moon that she didn't have to trudge around Port Angles all day. It's not that she doesn't like spending time with Alice, but shopping wasn't her thing. Bella usually buys all her clothes and accessories online and has them shipped to her house - much less hassle and effort.

**2PM Jasper's House**  
"Bye Bells, have fun!" teased Edward knowing that Bella would be counting down the minutes until she could be back in the safety of Edward's Volvo.  
"Shut up you" retorted Bella, unhappy that Edward was taunting her. "You're so lucky that I love you, to be honest"  
"I'm the luckiest guy in the universe to have you" replied Edward, "Now go before Alice drags you away!" Edward gave Bella a peck on the forehead and headed off towards his Volvo.  
"Byeee" Bella called after Edward, she then rang the doorbell, knowing that Alice was probably still doing her makeup and Jasper would probably be finishing an assignment so they wouldn't have noticed her arrival. Jasper's house was similar to Bella's but the front was painted a creamy off white colour. His mother is a landscaper, so their garden is practically perfect. Not a thing out of place. During the summer months their garden was impeccable. The door opened revealing Rosalie Hale.  
"Hey Bella" greeted Rosalie, "Alice is _**still**_ getting ready, for a girl who doesn't wear much make up, she takes forever"  
"Hey Rosie" chattered Bella, the cold always affected Bella more than others, she had only been outside about 5 minutes and she was already freezing.  
"Come in, you're about to freeze... As usual" laughed Rosalie. Bella stepped inside and took off her outdoor wear, and headed up to Jasper's room with Rosalie.

"Alice!" shouted Rosalie on her way to Jasper's room, "Hurry up! We actually wanna to Port Angeles today you know!  
"I'm coming!" Alice yelled as she came out of Jasper's room to be met by Rosalie and Bella on the staircase, "Okay, let's go!" The trio filed down the stairs and into Rosalie's car. Rosalie drove a bright red and black Mini; that she shared with Jasper.  
"Edward's picking me up at 7 for dinner by the way" casually said Bella, while she sent a text to her Dad.

**Bella: **'Going to PA with Alice & Rosie, Edward's going to take me to dinner, but there's lasagne in the fridge for you x'  
**Charlie:** 'Okay. Stay safe! x'  
**Bella: **'Of course I will x'  
**Charlie:** 'Good. X'

**3PM Port Angeles Shopping Mall**  
"Omg Rosie! There was a space right there!" moaned Alice who was itching to get out and start the extravagant shopping trip.  
"Why Carlisle gave _**Alice**_ his credit card while he and Esme were at his conference I do not know..." said Bella, knowing that today would be very expensive for Dr. Cullen...  
"One. Alice shut up! It was a disabled bay!" retorted Rosie, "Two. Tell me about it! You're so lucky that you're Dad is the best paediatrician in Forks Alice"  
"I'm not going to make my dad bankrupt or something! I'm probably only going to spend $200 today – if that at all" snapped Alice, fed up of being told that she shops too much, even though it is true.  
"We'll see about that" muttered Rosalie, thinking _**'She's probably going to spend five-hundred dollars.'  
**_"Bella! Please tell me about yesterday! Edward's not saying anything apparently it's up to you" pleaded Alice.

**Alice:** 'Hey big brotherrrrr xx'  
**Edward: **'Go away Alice! I've got to finish this Calculus assignment.'  
**Alice: **'Just tell me about last night and I'll leave you alone, promise! :D'  
**Edward:** 'Fine. We watched Avatar, ate mushroom risotto and went to sleep. Happy?'  
**Alice: **'That was not what I meant! Xx'  
**Edward:** 'Alice. Go away! Ask Bella if you really must know xx'  
**Alice:** 'Fine.'

"We watched Avatar, ate mushroom risotto and went to sleep" answered Bella, deliberately saying exactly what Edward had said to Alice just to drive her insane.  
"You two!" shouted Alice, "I bet you planned this! I'm not helping you get ready for winter formal now" Little did Alice know that Bella and Edward had already planned their outfits to match perfectly. Edward was going to be wearing a black tux with a deep purple silk tie, with his cufflinks embedded with the Cullen family crest. Bella will be wearing a matching deep purple knee length empire waisted dress, dress with black pumps and a cute black cardigan.  
"Already got that sorted Pixie" laughed Bella, happy to get one over on Alice Cullen.  
"Shame Alice, shouldn't have annoyed them" sniggered Rosalie who found the whole situation hilarious! Alice stomped off towards a music shop to buy Jasper a new guitar case as his Christmas present. Bella and Rosie followed her laughing at the scene that just happened.  
"Bella, you are awesome!" declared Rosalie, happy that Bella stuck to her guns despite Alice's nagging.  
"Tell me about it, Alice is going to die not knowing the details of last night" replied Bella, "By the way, Edward and I lost our virginities to each other last night, and I was going to tell Alice, if she hadn't annoyed Edward over it..."  
"I _**knew**_ it!" cried Rosalie, happy that she got to find out before Alice.  
"I'll tell Alice later to put her out of her misery" said Bella, "Come on lets go and find the little pixie"

**Three hours later**  
"Alice, I'm exhausted! Can we sit down for ten minutes? Please?" whinged Bella. Her feet were aching, her spine felt as if it was going to snap any minute soon, and her fingers were throbbing from their circulation being cut off one too many times from the numerous bags Bella had to carry.  
"Will you stop moaning if we do?" enquired Alice, not particularly wanting to stop shopping, but if it would shut Bella up then why not?  
"Yes! I promise!" said Bella, glad to give her body a rest from this torture. She pulled her iPhone out of her purse and sent a picture of her red hand to Edward, hoping that he would get the hint.

**Edward: **'Want me to come and pick you up by any chance?'  
**Bella:** 'Please! This is torture :'( xxx'  
**Edward:** 'Thought so, I'll be there in 20. I love you xx'  
**Bella:** 'You're a life saver. I love you too xxx'

"Change of plan Alice, Edward wants to meet for dinner earlier, he's gonna be here in 20" said Bella, relieved that he tortuous day will soon be brighten by the magic of Edward Cullen.  
"Alright..." sadly said Alice, as Bella hadn't given in and told her whether she had sex with Eddie.  
"Sorry! But we did get most of our shopping done, so it's not that bad I suppose" voiced Bella. Her iPhone pinged, signalling that she had received a text message.

**Edward:** 'Hey Bells, I've just parked, where are you?'  
**Bella:** 'Food court. South side xx'

"Edward's here" said a happy Bella, relieved to be leaving at last!  
"You're letting the team down" muttered Rosie trying to stay in Alice's good books, Bella knew that Rosie didn't mean it, but would have just preferred that Bella stayed.  
"Yeah Bella" Alice said with no emotion whatsoever in her voice, letting Bella know that she wasn't happy.  
"Alright Alice! I did have sex with Edward" snapped Bella, fed up of the attitude  
"Finally! You're the best friend ever, Bella" cheered Alice, happy to finally know that Bella was no longer a virgin. At the moment, Edward stepped out of the lift and headed over to the trio, greeting them and pecking Bella on the lips.  
"Hey, Rosie, Alice, we're off. Alice, mum said be home by 10, she's taking you upstate or something tomorrow to see that doctor" said Edward. Alice Cullen was diagnosed with scoliosis a few years ago, and has to see a chiropractor regularly to make sure her spine doesn't curve again after the surgery she had last year.  
"Urgh. I hate that man. He pokes and prods me like I'm a lab rat. It's so annoying" complained Alice.  
"It's worth it though, remember how you thought you were shrinking because of how curved your back was?" replied Rosie, for once trying to cheer her friend up.  
"True..." answered Alice still unhappy about having to see her chiropractor.

**In Edward's Volvo**  
"Did you have a good day love?" enquired Edward, he always likes to know about Bella's day, it makes him that bit happier to know that she had a nice day.  
"Ehh. It was okay. I told Alice, after she nagged me for hours" responded Bella, hoping that Edward wouldn't be too upset that she gave in so soon.  
"I knew you wouldn't be able to hide it from her" snickered Edward, loving the fact that he was right yet again. Edward but the car into drive and headed toward Forks, exceeding the speed limit as usual.  
"You're lucky that my dad is the Chief of Police or you would have so many speeding fines and probably no license by now" Bella told Edward. Edward and his brothers loved to drive fast on the route between Forks and Port Angeles, but Chief Swan turned a blind eye considering all the good they'd done for his darling Isabella over the years. A yawn escaped Bella's mouth; she curled up in the corner of her seat to sleep and promptly fell asleep as Edward drove home to Forks.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, I have twice as many follows as I have reviews, doesn't take that long to leave your thoughts for me... Pretty please? I'll love you if you do and I'll update on Friday if I get ten reviews :D  
**


	5. Christmas Time!

Chapter 5: Christmas Time!  
**Disclaimer: I will never get to own twilight ****  
A/N: Bit of a filler chapter, hope you like it!**

**Monday, 19th December – Forks High School**  
Nobody's POV

Bella and Alice were walking through the corridors of Forks High handing out invitations to Alice's Christmas party on Friday, when their boyfriends ran at them from behind and swept them off of their feet.  
"Put me down!" Bella screeched, startled by Edward suddenly throwing her over his shoulder and running away.  
"Nope! You're late so I get to do whatever I want with you" replied Edward. Bella and Edward had agreed to meet by the Volvo at 3PM and it was now 3:30PM. Edward planned to take Bella back to his house and ravish her. There's only so long a guy can go without intimate relations from the love of his life.  
"Doesn't work that way - Alice kidnapped me!" pleaded Bella as she turned on the crocodile tears to make Edward feel terrible.  
"Bella, don't cry, its okay, I didn't mean it" Edward apologised to Bella, unaware that she was just playing him. Bella started to laugh her head off as soon as he placed her feet on the ground and ran off towards the Girls' bathroom so Edward couldn't catch her. _**'Every single time I fall for her crocodile tears! Oh well, I love her too much to care'**_ Edward happily thought to himself, while waiting outside the bathroom. Edward pulled out his BlackBerry and texted Bella and Jasper.

**Edward: **'Love, I won't tickle you or anything! But we've gotta hit Pt. Angeles soon and pick up those presents xxx'  
**Bella: **'How do I know that you're not lying? Xoxox'  
**Edward:** 'When have I ever lied to you? Xoxox'  
**Bella: **'Shush you! Xoxox'

Bella emerged from the bathroom with Alice in tow, giggling at something on Alice's iPhone, probably a text from Jasper. They loved to embarrass their boyfriends and never hid that tiny fact.  
"Hey you" laughed Bella, still giggling from the amusing picture of Jasper that Alice had shown her.  
"Hey brother" greeted Alice, putting away her phone.  
"What's so funny?" queried Edward, wanting to know what they were laughing at.  
"None of your business Edward!" said Alice, heading off to the parking lot to meet her Jasper.

**Parking Lot**  
"Alice!" yelled Jasper, slightly annoyed that Alice had sent Bella a picture of the beauty spot he had on his behind.  
"Yes, baby?" replied Alice ever so innocently even though she knew why Jasper was yelling.  
"What am I going to do with you?" laughed Jasper, knowing that Alice will never apologise, but he loved her anyway.  
"Where do you want to meet up guys?" interjected Edward, wanting to hurry up and get to Pt. Angeles before it got too late.  
"How about at Starbucks? I'm dying for a decent coffee" Alice asked. Jasper could not make coffee to save his life. His coffee was a just about drinkable sludge.  
"Sounds good to me" Bella replied, while loading her stuff into the back of Edward's Volvo. It was a good thing that it was only snowing lightly today or they would have been clearing snow off the cars for a good half hour before they could even leave for Port Angeles.

**Starbucks, Port Angeles – 5:30PM**  
"Coffeeeee!" chimed Alice, running towards her favourite Barista – Alexandra, to order their usual order. A caramel latte for Alice, a strawberries and cream Frappuccino for Bella, a mocha for Edward and a hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles for Jasper.  
"Hey Alex!" greeted Alice, excited to see her friend again.  
"Hey Ali" replied Alexandra, while she wiped her hands on a nearby dishcloth. "The usual?"  
"Of course! When does you shift end?" asked Alice. _**'Maybe I should invite Alex with us if she's free. She loves to shop more than I do!'**_ Alice pondered whether she should ask Alex to come along to the mall with her and the others.  
"You're my last costumer and I'm done!" said Alexandra, "Want to head over to the mall? I need to pick up a few orders I had shipped in from upstate"  
"We were heading over there after some coffees! Sure, come along with us" answered Alice, as she picked up the beverages and headed over to the table where Bella, Edward and Jazz were sat at.  
"Thanks Ali" said Bella as she took her drink from Alice, "You my friend, are a goddess! I love you"  
"What about me?" joked Edward, pretending to be jealous that Bella had shown some affection to Alice and not him. Sometimes, having a boyfriend was like having a baby. They're so childish.  
"Tough luck brother – she's mineee!" Alice said, "Hands off!"  
"Jasper's mine then! No exchanges!" retorted Edward knowing that Alice would never give up the amazing Jasper Hale. He was definitely hers and hers only.  
"Alright, you can have Bella back!" pleaded Alice, not wanting to give up her fabulous boyfriend. "Sorry Izzy, gotta send you back to Edward"  
"How the fuck do you get away with calling her Izzy when I can't even get away with Isabella without my dick coming to some serious harm?" asked Edward. _**'Bella's supposed to love me more than Alice! Yet my balls get assaulted if I even dare to call her Isabella!'**_  
"She is prettier than you..." teased Jasper, he loved to wind Edward up, an annoyed Edward was the funniest thing ever!  
"Shut up Jazz! You're not helping!" hissed Edward, batting his eyelashes at Bella in an attempt to get her to change her mind.  
"Maybe if you were being nicer when you call me Isabella I might be nicer to you" smirked Bella knowing that she had won this round.  
"Isabelllaaaaaa..." Edward said trying to sound exceptionally affectionate as he placed his hands over hit crotch to protect his 'man friend' from any possible harm. Bella rolled her eyes but decided to let it slide just this once to make her man happy. _**'He better not get used to calling me Isabella... Never again'**_ Bella thought to herself as she gave Edward a fake dirty look before replying:  
"Yes honey?" replied Bella in the most sickeningly sweet voice, she almost sounded like Lauren Mallory when she tried to get Mr Ganzer to "forget" about her missing math assignments...

**Port Angeles Shopping Mall – four hours later**  
"Aliceeee! Can we go home now? I'm about to die on my feet!" whined Bella, envious that Edward and Jasper were sitting in the nice, warm and _**comfortable**_ Volvo whilst she had to endure Alice Cullen on a coffee high. Jasper was her boyfriend; he was the one who was supposed to suffer not her faithful best friend.  
"Just one more shop!" Alice said as she dragged Bella into Victoria's Secret.  
"Not this shop!" cried Bella, putting her hood up, not to be seen in the raunchiest shop in town. Imagine the scandals: Chief of Police's daughter spotted in Victoria's Secret! That would definitely arouse suspicions with Charlie; Bella promised that she wouldn't have sex with Edward... That failed. While Alice's back was turned, Bella ran as fast as her legs would carry her towards the parking lot to seek refuge with Edward and force Jazz to follow Alice around while she shopped.  
"BELLA!" Alice screamed after her as she spotted Bella race out of the shop. _**'Well she's not coming back anytime soon...'**_ Alice thought to herself as she pulled out her iPhone to text Alexandra.

**Alice:** 'Alex! Wanna come to Victoria's Secret with me? Bella abandoned me :'( '  
**Alex:** 'Not surprised tbh! What did you do to her _**this**_ time...?'  
**Alice:** 'Nothing! She just ran away :/'  
**Alex: **'Whatever. I'll be there in five.'

As Alice received the text from Alex, her phone began to ring. Jasper's name flashed across the caller ID screen. Jasper called Alice to let he know that Edward and Bella were returning to the safety of Forks and that he was going to meet her after doing some shopping of his own.

**Friday, 23rd December – 8PM, Cullen House**  
"You're doing it all wrong Emmett!" whined Alice. They were putting up the last of the decorations for Alice's Christmas party. She insisted that it had to be prefect since she had invited the whole of the 12th Grade - _**literally.**_  
"Do it yourself then!" shouted Emmett, jumping down from the ladder and stomping off to the den to play Fifa. _**'How the fuck I shared a womb with that and Edward for nine whole months I do not know!'**_ Emmett thought to himself shaking his head along the way. Emmett and Alice were constantly. If you looked at the Cullen siblings, you wouldn't have known that they were triplets. They were so different. Emmett looked four years older than Alice and was about 10 inches taller than her. Edward had bronze hair while his siblings had brown hair so dark it almost looked black. Alice was very petite standing at just 5'1". Edward was the only musical one in the family, the rest on the Cullen's were practically tone deaf. Fashion and business management were Alice's forte whilst football and soccer was Emmett's.

Jasper was setting up the DJ station in the corner of the living room. All the furniture had been moved to the sides of the room to make room for a makeshift dance floor in the centre. In the kitchen Edward was helping Esme prepare nibbles and fruit punch for the guests. Suddenly a shriek came from the living room, Edward and Esme dropped what they were doing and ran into the living room to find Alice screeching at the top of her lungs with blood pouring from her finger. She had being trying to change one of the light bulbs but had be holding the bulb too tightly and it shattered in her finger.  
"Alice! What have you done?" cried Esme, trying to pry open Alice's hand to inspect the damage.  
"I tried to change the light bulb and it broke" sobbed Alice through the pain of glass embedded in her finger. Emmett and Carlisle entered the room hearing the commotion from all over the house.  
"Emmett! Fetch my bag from the study?" Carlisle instructed his son, as he went over to Alice and applied pressure to her wound. "Jasper, get some old towels from the basement!"  
"Daddy! It hurts!" cried Alice, in obvious discomfort. Who wouldn't be if they had shards of glass stuck in their finger?

Carlisle sat Alice down at the kitchen table and began to pluck the shards of glass out of her finger with a pair of tweezers. Out of the blue the doorbell rang. Edward had completely forgotten that Bella was going to head over earlier to help set up for the party.  
"Shit! I forgot that Bella was coming to help set up" moaned Edward, he _**hated**_ forgetting things that concerned Bella especially.  
"Language!" Esme reprimanded him; she hated foul language in her presence. It just wasn't acceptable in her book.  
"Sorry mum," Edward said sheepishly, excusing himself to answer the door to Bella.

"Hey Bells" greeted Edward, leaning in to kiss his girlfriend. "Alice, cut her hand changing a light bulb so everyone's in the kitchen"  
"Hey handsome" replied Bella, "She's taking after me... Not good" Bella stepped into the house and took off her coat, placing it on a hanger in the closet knowing that coats and shoes were always__out of sight at Alice's parties. Bella quickly brushed the snow off of the bottom of her boots and threw them in the closet along with her coat. Edward and Bella headed towards the kitchen hand in hand where Carlisle was bandaging Alice's injured hand.  
"Hey Bells! You've totally started a trend off here" boomed Emmett, who loved making fun out of Bella's clumsiness. Alice was going to get teased by her brother for a very long time to come...  
"I am not!" retorted Bella, who had always insisted that she wasn't clumsy, just very unlucky.  
"Hey - be nice to your sister, Emmett Cullen" scolded Esme. The one thing that wound Esme Cullen up more than anything was her children insulting each other. She was brought up to respect _**everyone**_so her children will do the same, whether they liked it or not.  
"Sorry mum" said Emmett sheepishly. Bella stuck her tongue out at Emmett whilst Esme wasn't looking just to taunt him even more when he couldn't even do anything about it.

**Two hours later – 10:30PM**  
The party was now in full swings, most of the guests had arrived, and Carlisle and Esme had left for the night. They were off to have a romantic dinner in Pt. Angeles and spend the night in a luxurious hotel.  
"Awesome party, Alice!" Angela Webber called to Alice above the music.  
"Thanks Angie!" replied Alice, struggling to hear. Jasper and Emmett love to pump up the music at Alice's parties. They were lucky that the Cullen's lived in a secluded area of Forks so they never received any noise complaints. If Esme ever received a noise complaint, that would be the _**end**_ of Alice's parties. DJ Casper's song, Cha Cha Slide started to play and everyone gathered in the middle of the room to dance the cha cha slide. The entire downstairs was packed with virtually everybody in the 12th grade except Lauren. Another reason why Lauren hated the Cullen's, they threw _**legendary**_ parties but she was never invited to one. That's what happens when you piss off the Cullen's.  
"Head's up!" yelled Emmett as he released the fake snow and white balloons from the netting that he and Jasper had secured to hold all the snow and balloons. It really was a winter wonderland in here.

**Meanwhile in Edward's bedroom**  
Bella extended her hand up to touch Edward's face. She leaned over and gently kissed him on the lips. Bella laughed and pressed her body up against his. Edward smiled and grabbed the back of her thigh and pulled her in closer. They started to kiss, at first slowly and prudently then more fast and intense. Edward pulled off Bella's shirt and carelessly tossed it on the floor. In return, Bella also removed Edward's pants and her own and they began having sex. Bella practically shadowed Edwards's hip thrusts. Both start breathing heavily and kissing more inaccurately. Edward pushed Bella over and got on top of her body. He plunged his erection into her warm, rosy pink vagina. Bella moaned softly as Edward began to pound into her. After twenty minutes of passionate sex Edward released his semen into her vagina. She moaned one last time and slid his penis out of her vagina. She softly rubbed her clitoris making it obvious she wanted more. Edward winked at her and they went at it again.

Alice noticed that Bella and Edward had been missing an awfully long time so she left the party downstairs and went to search for them. She hadn't planned this amazing party just for them to disappear. Alice approached Edward's door and knocked. There was so reply, so Alice reached fort the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Bella and Edward lay passed out on the bed. Edward had Bella embraced in his arms as she lay across his chest sleeping gently. _**'Awww, they're so cute! Cannot they believe they left the party to have sex'**_ Alice thought to herself, secretly happy that Edward was finally getting some.  
"Alice!" called Jasper from the foot of the stairs, "Firework time! You coming?"  
"Yeah one minute Jazz!" replied Alice, trying not to disturb the happy couple in the room behind her. Alice bounded down the stairs with a huge grin plastered across her face as she jumped into Jasper's waiting arms and headed off to the garden to see the fireworks that Emmett was going to set off.

"Mmmm, Edward" mumbled Bella, her voice thick with sleep as she stretched in Edward's arms.  
"Baby, we slept through the party..." Edward sheepishly whispered, hoping that Alice didn't come up here because she had noticed that they were missing.  
"Oh well. Your brother and sister have done worse" giggled Bella, knowing that Alice had probably come up to Edward's room but she had _**nothing**_ on them unless she wanted Bella to spill the info on some very interesting stories concerning her and Jasper...  
"Don't remind me... Please!" begged Edward, images of his sister having sex with his best friend was the last thing Edward Cullen needed flowing through his mind.  
"Maybe I will, maybe I won't" teased Bella, trying to annoy Edward for the banter.

**Living Room**  
"Jazz and I are officially the best firework organisers" laughed Emmett, laughing at Alice who had failed at lighting the tiniest firework that they had. Alice lit the firework, but then it didn't even launch off, it just sizzled a bit and fell to the ground pathetically, then to be stomped out by Jasper. Poor firework.  
"Shut up Emmett! Or I'll break your Xbox" wailed Alice, pretending to be upset that her brother was teasing her for failing at something that he could do with ease.  
"I'd like to see you try pixie!" chortled Emmett, amused at Alice's wild accusation, knowing that she wouldn't even lay a finger on his precious games console. Jasper and Rosalie started laughing at the top of their lungs at Alice's embarrassment. Alice hit Jasper on the arm and stormed out of the room, obviously embarrassed.  
"Ahh shit man. She's not gonna let me touch her for a month now" whined Jasper, who knew that Alice Cullen was not a happy bunny and that she would make him _**pay**_. "Well done Emmett"  
"Sorry dude... She'll be fine once you give her that amazing Christmas present, promise"  
"And if she doesn't that girl has something _**seriously**_ wrong with her..." commented Rosalie. Jasper had brought Alice the ultimate Christmas presents. A pair of chestnut brown uggs to replace the ones that got ruined in the mud in November; a Thomas Sabo personalised necklace with a matching bracelet and pair of earrings. Lastly, to fuel Alice's addiction, Jasper brought her a pretzel making machine. Alice Cullen had been well and truly spoilt this year.

**Christmas Morning -10AM**  
"IT'S CHRISTMASSSSS!" shrieked Alice as she ran down the stairs into the living room, waking the entire house up in the process. Considering that Alice is 18 years old, she still acts like a little kid on Christmas morning. She sat beside the fireplace, stroking her stocking trying to figure out what gifts were inside for her.  
"Alice Mary Cullen! Away from that stocking! We'll open presents once the Hale's and Swan's arrive. After lunch" Esme told Alice, of course Esme wasn't going to make her little Alice wait until _**after**_ lunch to open her gifts but messing with Alice was worth it.  
"But mum!" whined Alice, not realising that her mother was only joking, "I want my presents!"  
"How old are you Alice?" asked Esme, rolling her eyes and heading towards the kitchen to start preparing the immense amount of food that would be consumed that day.  
"Mother! You forgot how old I am?" said Alice, faking her surprised expression. Esme was used to the banter her children provided for her in the mornings, she wouldn't have her life any other way.  
"Hmmm, no, I remember now, you're three aren't you?" laughed Esme, as she scrambled some eggs to go with the bacon, sausages, grilled tomatoes, garlic mushrooms, hash browns and black pudding for breakfast. "Alice honey, could you put toast in both of the toasters?" asked Esme.  
"Sure mum," replied Alice, heading over to the bread bin to pull out enough toast for the family. Esme had to invest in two four slice toasters to end the unnecessary squabbling in the mornings. Having Emmett and Edward fight over food first thing in the morning was not a pretty sight and having Alice complain that her brothers had eaten all the toast that she had made was even uglier. Esme felt sorry for Carlisle's patients most of all if he had to treat them on an empty stomach. Basically, Cullen's must get food in the morning, or there will be hell to pay...

"Morning Folks," said Carlisle as he walked into the kitchen in his robe and slippers, finally having made it out of bed. Every year, Carlisle would be the last out of bed. Christmas day was the one day of the year that he knew for certain that he wouldn't have to be at the hospital.  
"Morning honey," greeted Esme, walking up to her husband of 24 years and giving him a peck on the cheek.  
"Mum and Dad, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Emmet childishly chanted at his mum and dad. Whenever anyone displayed any form of PDA, Emmett would chant a silly rhyme at them. A bit ironic... Emmett was the one who usually had his tongue rammed down Rosalie's throat... Alice and Edward were very discreet with PDA. Esme threw a tea towel at her son's head to shut him up. Edward and Alice burst out laughing. It was always Emmett who got assaulted with the tea towels.  
"OW!" moaned Emmett, "What was that for?"  
"Being you, dear!" replied Esme, not really paying attention to her son who could be reduced to a little girl just from having a tea towel thrown at him. _**'I feel so sorry for Rosie. She has to deal with that more than I do nowadays'**_ Esme thought, really feeling sorry for Rosalie.

**Lunchtime**  
Alice and Edward were carefully decorating the dining room following Esme's specific instructions. She wanted this Christmas to be _**perfect.**_ Not a single hair out of place. Emmett and Edward were forced into wearing their best shirts, this year they were to look presentable as this is the first year that the Cullen's would be celebrating Christmas with the Hale's and Swan's under one roof.  
"Edward! Fucking hell, it's still not straight, what is your problem!" moaned Alice, frustrated that her brother couldn't hang a simple picture up straight.  
"Shut up or do it yourself pixie face" retorted Edward, he was fed up of hanging the stupid picture up, he had been at it half an hour and it still wasn't good enough for Alice. They continued to squabble over the picture until Carlisle walked in.  
"For heaven's sake! You too are just too alike for your own good!" Carlisle told his two children as he stood on the stool and hung the picture perfectly. "Bella and Charlie are pulling up Edward, open the door and I'll finish up with Alice"  
"Thank you dad! Have fun with that" said Edward hinting that Alice had been a royal pain in the arse as usual when it came to decorating. Alice Cullen took after her mother in that department. When they decorated together, the guys would go out for the day together and spare themselves the pain of getting a single thing wrong, but over the years Carlisle had worked out a foolproof way to stay in Esme's good books.

Edward opened the front door as the Bella and Charlie were getting out of the cruiser. Bella looked perfect as usual. She was wearing a plum purple turtle neck tunic, with black leggings and military boots. Her hair was curled more than usual today and she had a black headband pushing her fringe out of the way. She looked like an angel in Edward's eyes. _**'I think my dick's going to fall off in a minute if I don't get to devour her anytime soon...'**_ Edward thought to himself trying to disguise his horniness. Every time he sees Bella with makeup on or in a dress he gets a hard on and Bella's teasing is ruthless...  
"Merry Christmas baby" greeted Edward, low enough so that Charlie wouldn't hear; he hated the fact that his only daughter has a boyfriend.  
"Merry Christmas to you too" replied Bella as Charlie approached them. Charlie was just wearing a chequered shirt and smart dress pants, but he still managed to instil fear into people although he was off duty.  
"Merry Christmas Charlie, everyone's in the kitchen" Edward said to Charlie in his usual perfect and polite manner. _**'I bet he somehow has his holster on him'**_ Bella thought to herself knowing that Charlie wouldn't think twice about shooting her boyfriend is he so much as stepped half a centimetre out of line... Charlie Swan didn't take shit from **anyone.**  
"Thanks Edward" Charlie replied as he headed up the porch and into the house, leaving Bella and Edward outside in the snow.

"Lunch is ready!" Esme called from the bottom of the stairs, finally the Hale's had arrived after their drama with Kenny's shoes. They always disappeared when he didn't want to leave. Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Jasper and Alice emerged from the den with the boys bickering over who won the game they were playing on the xbox.  
"Oh my god! Shut up, that game is crap anyway, I have no idea why you play it" moaned Alice, sick of their bickering after every game of Call of Duty. _**'One day, I'm going to smash that fucking console into smithereens...'**_ Alice angrily thought; if there was one thing that could annoy Alice Cullen on Christmas Day was bickering.  
"Hurry up!" called Esme wanting to say Grace and tuck into the lunch.  
"We're coming!" replied Edward as the group hurried up to the dining room where Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Kenny, Jade and Dave were sat at the table. Jade and David Hale, are Rosalie, Jasper and Kenny's parents. The teens entered the room and all sat at their respective places at the table.  
"Alice? Could you say Grace please?" Carlisle requested his daughter, as he clasped his hands together.  
"Lord, bless this food and grant that we may be thankful for thy mercies be. Teach us to know by whom we're fed; bless us with Christ, the living bread. Amen" Alice recited the prayer that Esme had taught the Cullen children when they were younger.  
"Tuck in everyone" said Esme as she picked up the roast potatoes and passed them around the room to everyone.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter, please review :D  
Chapter Six has some awesome bits in it… I hope! **


	6. Bad News

Chapter Six: Bad News.

**A/N: In this  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Twilight series – that all belongs exclusively to Stephenie Meyer. I just play dollies with her characters :P  
**Warning! Lemons shall be present in this chappie**  
Thank you for the lovely reviews guys! Honestly thought chapter 5 would be rubbish  
Read&Review! :D**

**Six weeks later– 6th February**  
Bella has been sick for a second week in a row now. She could barely keep her breakfast down some mornings; Edward was becoming increasingly worried about his girlfriend who repeatedly refused to see a doctor, insisting that she just had the flu.

Bella's POV  
I groggily opening my eyes to a blaring alarm clock. Nausea overcame me and I ran to the bathroom and began to throw up in the toilet bowl, again. I wish this flu would just leave me alone! I finished being sick, and flushed the toilet when my iPhone started ringing, I dashed into my room, tripling over my laptop charger in the process, stumbled over to my bed and picked my phone up – Edward's name flashed across the caller I.D.  
"Hey" I answered to Edward, wondering why he was ringing me when he was picking me up at 8:30 for school.  
"Love, I know you don't want to, but I'm booking you a doctor's appointment, do you want to go to that clinic or see my father?" Edward asked me down the phone. I knew that Edward was only doing this in my best interest, but I _**did not**_ want to see a doctor. It's only the flu, if I went to the doctor every time I felt like I had the flu, I wouldn't never leave.  
"Neither. I'm not going and that's final" I spat, hoping that Edward would get the hint and leave me alone.  
"Okay. But if you're not well by the end of the week, you're going and that's final" Edward replied, with genuine concern. I sighed, knowing that he was right, but I just hate doctors.  
"I'll be fine! Just you watch" I countered back at Edward, in an attempt to get him to leave me alone. "Hey I've gotta get ready or we'll be late, bye" I quickly said, realising that it was now 7:30am and I hadn't even showered. I jumped into the shower, not bothering to check the temperature of the water; I quickly washed myself and shaving my legs and armpits. Another wave of nausea waved over me as I washed my body, running over to the toilet bowl, I threw up yet again and sat by the toilet bowl and began to sob, I hated being sick. It's awful.  
"Bella?" Charlie called, knocking on the door, hearing Bella's sobs from the kitchen. "Are you okay in there?" I quickly flushed the toilet and wiped her tears.  
"Yeah. I'm fine Dad, just irritated at Lauren, don't worry about it" I told Charlie, trying to disguise my obvious distressed state.  
I brushed my teeth and hair and plaited two French plaits my hair. I sent a text to Edward apologising for being sharp with him earlier, while I got dressed for the day. I wore a pair of faded grey jeans with a dark blue Forks High School gilet on top of a white long sleeved top.

**Swan breakfast table 8:00AM**  
Nobody's POV  
"Morning Dad, sorry about earlier – Lauren really gets to me. She said that I was crap at the violin again and it's really getting to me" Bella told her Dad, feeling really bad for upsetting him. Whenever Bella is upset it really affects Charlie.  
"No worries. Feeling any better? There's more pepto in the bathroom if you wanna take that to school with you?" replied Charlie, getting up and putting his dishes in the dishwasher.  
"Thanks Dad, just what I need, starting to feel better though" Bella said buttering a slice of toast and chomping it down.  
"Okay Bells, well I'm off now, I'll see you later" said Charlie, whist adjusting his gun holster on his waistband.  
"See you later Dad" Bella said while chomping down some toast and trying to find her AP Biology textbook at the same time. Bella spotted her textbook under a pile of magazines and newspapers; she swiftly pulled the book out and shoved it into her bag. Then she quickly, applied her makeup and found her white converse just before Edward arrived to pick her up at 8:30am.

Edward just pulled his Volvo into Bella's driveway which was now empty as her Chevvy had died and was waiting for her Mum & Phil to buy her a new car, preferably an Audi. As Edward was getting out of his car to ring Bella's doorbell, Bella opened the front out and gave him a hug, beating him to it for the first time ever. Walking round to the boot of the Volvo, Bella placed her violin and book bag into the backseat before hopping into the passenger seat and heading off to school with Edward. As they pulled up into the parking lot of Forks High School, the ever so familiar wave of nausea made itself known and Bella ran to the nearest trash can to be sick. Edward ran after her, holding her hair out of the way and rubbing soothing circles on her back.  
"Hey Bells, I've got some ginger ale and pepto in my car?" gently asked Edward, knowing that Bella could be a bit crabby after being so violently sick.  
"That would be nice" whispered Bella, waiting for round two of vomiting to begin. Alice and Jazz spotted Bella by the trash can and ran over to her.  
"Bella? Are you okay?" Alice asked frantically, knowing that Bella had been ill for the last couple of weeks.  
"I'm fin-" Bella began, but was interrupted by more of her stomach contents working her way up her throat.  
"You're clearly not fine Bella" Jasper said calmly. Jasper Hale always managed to calm Bella down whenever she seemed distressed, he picked her up and laid her on the back seat of Edward's Volvo. "Hey, Edward, take her home, she looks awful. Alice and I will cover for you and bring your assignments home" whispered Jasper, not wanting to worry Bella.  
"Thanks Jazz. I owe you" Edward thanked Jasper and got into the driver's seat of the Volvo and drove toward his house.

**Edward's Volvo – 8:30AM**  
Edward turned on Classic FM to try and soothe Bella. Classical music has always calmed Bella, ever since she was a child.  
"Honey, you okay back there? Want any of the ginger ale?" queried Edward, hating the fact that his Bella was so ill and he couldn't do anything to help her.  
"Yes please, I'm so thirsty..." croaked Bella, her throat raw bile that had passed through her throat that morning.  
"Here my love" soothed Edward, rubbing Bella's back in a comforting motion to try and make her feel slightly better. Bella took several sips of ginger ale before drawing her knees to her chest and letting out a big groan. "Would you like me to drive to my house? Carlisle and Esme are working" asked Edward, eager to take Bella somewhere that she could be comfortable and sleep if she wanted to.  
"Yeah, please. I don't know when Charlie's shift finishes" replied Bella before she started to nibble on a cracker that Edward had given her. _**'Charlie would force me to see a doctor, probably Carlisle if he saw me like this...'**_ Bella shuddered at the thought of Charlie forcing her to see a doctor.  
"Your wish is my command" Edward joked as he put his Volvo into drive and pulled out of Forks High School's parking lot and headed towards his house.

**Cullen Residence**  
Edward pulled into the garage and parked his car in its usual spot between Alice's and Emmett's cars. He looked over to the passenger seat and there laid Bella fast asleep. She looked so pale from all the vomiting and lack of food. _**'She looks so unwell... I hope it's nothing serious' **_thought Edward with an expression of genuine concern and sadness on his face. He walked over to Bella's door, picked her up and headed up to his bedroom to put her in his bed so that she could rest. Bella stirred slightly at the movement, but remained fast asleep. Edward pulled the comforter over her and placed a kiss on his love's forehead before making his way to the kitchen to make some soup for Bella's lunch. He searched the bookcase in the den for Esme's recipes for chicken soup and her famous homemade bread that Bella absolutely adored. _**'Making Bella her favourite meals is the least I can do for her... I wish I could just snatch her sickness away from her' **_Edward sadly thought as he grabbed some flour and butter from the pantry so he could get started on lunch.

**Meanwhile at Forks High School**  
Bella's POV  
**Alice: **'Isabella Marie Swan! Text me asap. I think I know what's wrong with you...xoxox'  
**Bella: **'Alice Mary Cullen! Go away. I'm trying to sleep. :| xoxox'  
**Alice: **'Just hear me out... Please? *bats eyelashes* xoxox'  
**Bella: **'Make it quick, I'm exhausted :'( xoxox'  
**Alice: **'Okay... Don't shoot me, but when was your last period? Xoxox'

I thought back a few months and realised that I hadn't had a period in the last three months... I literally felt the colour drain from my face as I reached for my iPhone to reply to Alice.

**Bella:** 'Alice...'  
**Alice:** 'I know... Don't worry, Jasper and I are free after Spanish, I'll pick up from supplies from the drug store and Jasper will get rid of Edward. It will be okay. Promise xoxo'  
**Bella:** 'No Alice. I need to do this with Edward... This is possibly his baby too. Can you just bring a few tests over? Xoxox'

There was _**no way in hell**_ that I could ever do a pregnancy test without Edward. It would crush him if he felt that I didn't trust him enough to tell him. It would be his child too. Besides, I might not even be pregnant. Lots of things can cause missed periods. I'm just being cautious.

**Alice:** 'Are you sure? I'm here for you Bells xoxox'  
**Bella:** 'Yeah, but no thanks xoxox'

I've got to tell Edward, soon... Shit. This changes everything. How is Edward supposed to go to college with a baby on the way? Babies cost money. Money that we don't have... Fuck. My. Life. Seriously. Our families would actually kill us. I mean, my dad's a cop so would know where to hide our bodies so that they were never found and if they were every found, Carlisle could make it look like a complete accident.

I got out of Edward's bed, remade it and headed downstairs, following the aroma of bread and chicken that filled the staircase. My 'sex on legs' boyfriend, Edward Cullen was standing there; covered in flour cooking for me. _**This is why I love that guy.**_  
"Hey Eddie" I whispered as I pulled him away from the cooling bread tin to embrace him a warm hug. "Thank you for putting me to bed earlier, how long left until lunch?"  
"As soon as the bread cools down a bit, it's ready. Sit down while I dish up, there's a glass of ginger ale at the bar for you" replied Edward. I walked over to the bar and started sipping at the ginger ale, hoping that it would hold my nausea back long enough for me to tell Edward about my problem... _**'God! My boobs are killing me; they feel so heavy and painful...'**_ I thought to myself. A bowl of chicken soup and a side plate of homemade bread were place before my hungry eyes. I was famished, having thrown up my breakfast in a trash can at school, the food before my eyes smelled amazing and I could not wait to shovel it down my throat. But the thought of telling Edward Cullen, son of the most successful paediatrician in Forks that I might be pregnant at the age of 17 put me off my food straight away.  
"Babe, what's wrong? You look awfully pale. Are you going to throw up again? I can get you a bucket?" said Edward clearly panicked and concerned for my wellbeing. I really must look awful. He's used to me and my paleness.  
"I've got to tell you something, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it" I whispered, scared of how he's going to react to his possibly impending fatherhood.  
"Love, you can tell me anything. Anything. I won't be mad or upset, just tell me" Edward replied, he looked scared for his life... _**'Shit. He probably thinks that I'm leaving him or something'**_ I thought as I took a deep breath of air and prepared myself.  
"Well, the thing is... I've missed a few periods and I think I'm pregnant..." I told Edward in a hushed voice, embarrassed that someone would hear me even though nobody was even in the near vicinity of us. There was a moment's silence while Edward gathered his thoughts. His expression remained calm and loving, he didn't seem fazed at all by what I had just told him.  
"We might be having a baby?" replied Edward; he looked as if he was going to jump up and down with joy._** 'I can't wait to be a father! To mine and Bella's child especially'**_ Edward thought happily. That really surprised me... I thought that he would cry and say that his life was doomed... I don't think he understands how hard this is going to be, I mean we're both 100% against abortion and I could never give away my own baby, so we have to keep him or her if it exists... Plus Edward's going to study medicine at college and I want to do Law – fingers crossed I pass the entrance exam, but they aren't particularly easy degrees.  
"Yeah... Alice is bringing a test in a few hours" I said, cautious of Edward not knowing if this was a good thing or not.  
"Bella, I'm not going to leave you alone with our baby or do anything stupid. I Promise. Remember how I told you that I want you to be the mother of my children? I meant that, our schedule just got a teeny bit sidetracked, so I'm going to sidetrack it even more by asking you something" replied Edward, looking straight into my eyes as if he was trying to read me.  
"Are you sure? I'm not even 100% sure yet..." I whispered back, thinking that if I said it quietly enough, it would disappear. Tough luck for me.  
"Yeah! I'm sure, I promise. Wait here for five minutes and come to my room though? I need to get something ready first" Edward told me and dashed off to his room without waiting for a reply.

I sat there, scared to death - practically shitting myself. Why was Edward so calm and _**excited**_? We haven't even got our High School diplomas yet! How are we supposed to look after a _**baby?**_ A person that would depend on us for _**everything...**_ Charlie is going to kill us. Imagine the news tomorrow: The chief of Police's 17 year old daughter impregnated by Dr. Cullen's son! This will not end well... I looked at my iPhone, I ignored the text from Alice, but the five minutes had ended ten minutes ago, I had got lost in my thoughts once again. I slowly got up from the breakfast bar and headed to Edward's room scared what he wanted to ask me.

I took several deep breaths in an attempt to compose myself before I faced Edward. That failed. So I walked in anyway. His room looked exactly as it had on that night in December when we lost our virginities to each other, fairy lights and all. Edward was standing beside his bed with his hands behind his back and the biggest smile since Elvis Presley plastered across his face.  
"Hey Bells" he called over to me, bringing me crashing back to Earth. I turned my head and my mocha brown eyes met his emerald green orbs.  
"Hey yourself" I replied, clearly agitated at the suspense. _**'He's probably going to break up with me... No... He wouldn't go to all this trouble to simply break up with me! Wake the fuck up Isabella!'**_ I thought... Edward took three steps toward me, stopping just short of me. He got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring box from his pocket. The ring was simply exquisite. It was made from white gold and had a sparking diamond in the middle, surrounded by little sapphire stones.  
"Bella, I love you. More than you would ever know. When you walked into my life in 5th grade, you changed it forever. I want to be with you until death do us part... Will you marry me?" Edward asked, looking through his long eyelashes. I had tears streaming down my face. I tried to reply, but I had lost my voice completely, so instead I jumped into his arms and gave him a deep passionate kiss.  
"Yes! Of course I will!" I screamed as he pulled back for air. Edward lifted my left hand and slid the beautiful engagement ring onto my ring finger and kissed me.  
"Promise to protect me when Charlie tries to kill me?" pleaded Edward in an obviously fake voice.  
"He won't kill you... Maybe just a black eye or two" I giggled.

**Ding dong! Ding Dong**  
"That's probably Alice with the tests... I don't want to do this... I'm scared" I whispered before I burst into tears. Why Alice had to forget her key today, I do not know.  
"Shush babe, let me go and answer the door and I'll get rid of Alice too" said Edward, whilst rubbing my back to calm me down. Once I stopped crying, he got up, kissed me and headed off to the front door.

**Living Room – 12PM**  
Nobody's POV

"Alice! I can't believe you forgot your key! I mean, you're her best friend, you should have known that Bella would be upset enough as it is" Edward shouted at Alice, frustrated that his fiancée was upstairs crying her eyes out and he had to leave her.  
"Well I'm sorry! Maybe I won't give you the tests!" snapped Alice, irritated that she'd gone out of her way to buy pregnancy tests for Bella and Edward had shouted at her!  
"I'm sorry Alice, she's crying her eyes out and I'm panicking" apologised Edward, "Can you see if you can help calm her?"  
"Alright, you owe me $30 by the way, I brought some Sunny D, it makes you peeeee" giggled Alice, finding that fact that Sunny Delight not only made the most sensible people turn into hyperactive morons but into incontinent fools too. Alice shut the door behind her and followed Edward up the stairs into his room, where they found Bella sobbing into the pillows on Edward's bed.

"Shush Bella, it's all going to be okay, I promise you. Edward's not angry, and neither will our parents. They knew that Edward was going to propose to you and our mum wants grandchildren" Alice soothed Bella. Alice was like pixie dust, one sprinkle and it'll be okay.  
"Are you sure?" Bella stuttered, unsure whether Alice actually meant what she had just said or was trying to just make Bella feel better.  
"100%. Now drink this and get peeing!" laughed Alice, trying to make Bella laugh and return to her bubbly self again. Edward slipped under the covers and pulled Bella into his arms for a cuddle. Cuddles always made Bella happy.  
"I love you Bells" Edward said, whilst nuzzling his face into Bella's shoulder  
"I love you too Eddie, thanks for all this-" Bella started, but was interrupted by the urge to throw up; she dashed to Edward's bathroom as fast as her legs would carry her and was promptly sick into the toilet. Edward followed behind shortly and held her hair out of the way.  
"I'm so sorry" cried a hysterical Bella, distressed yet again. She'd embarrassed herself by throwing up in her now fiancé's bathroom. Edward on the other hand wasn't bothered, he had a gut feeling that Bella was pregnant anyway, flu season was over and nobody pukes _**this**_ much unless they're pregnant.  
"It's okay Bella" said Edward handing Bella some mouthwash to get rid of that nasty taste that vomit left behind. Alice had slyly left the pregnancy tests on the floor beside Edward along with the Sunny D and had gone to Jasper's house.

"Let's get this over and done with; can I have something to induce peeing? Bella laughed trying to make light of the situation.  
"Sunny D for Bella!" replied Edward, handing Bella one of the many bottles of Sunny D that Alice had brought.  
"How did you know that Sunny D made me pee? Or is that everyone?" Bella asked, trying to remember whether she'd told him that whenever she drank Sunny D she always had to pee immediately after. _**'I could have sworn that only Alice knew about me and my issues with Sunny D...'**_ thought a curious Bella.  
"Alice brought it along with 7 tests for you" said Edward, "I see why you never drink Sunny D and leave it all to Charlie, I thought you were just being picky and drank Tropicana for the sake of it"  
"Nope, it likes to wreak havoc with my kidneys" Bella stated, as she undid her pants to do the first pregnancy test. "Are we actually going to do all seven tests?" asked Bella knowing that even with the help of the infamous Sunny D that she would never be able to produce enough pee for them all.  
"Maybe three? Alice has a tendency to go a tad overboard as you know" uttered Edward, who immediately felt sorry for Jazz knowing that he probably had to suffer the many pointless shopping trips she probably dragged him on.  
"Okay" Bella replied while peeing on the testing stick. "Promise me one thing Edward?"  
"Anything honey. I'll do anything for you" murmured Edward, lost in his own thoughts for a moment.  
"Go to college next fall and do your pre-med course? I can stay at home with the baby for a year or two and get the work experience that I'll probably need to study law anyway" Bella requested. Bella knew that even with her straight A's that she wouldn't be able to go to her dream college; Harvard, without a decent amount of work experience that she had failed to acquire during Junior year.  
"Bella... Are you sure? I don't want you to feel that I'm leaving you with a kid..." Edward moaned, thinking that if Bella had to miss a year of college that he should do the same... It's only fair.  
"I'm sure, because I could probably get a job and earn more money for the baby; my savings won't get us very far" said Bella, resting the pregnancy test on the shelf next to the toilet. "Let's go finish some homework will we wait for the test?" Bella couldn't stand to talk about the baby that could possible exist in the deep realms of her body. She had her fingers crossed that the test was negative so that she could continue her life like a normal 17-year-old teenager should.  
"Sure" Edward replied as he helped Bella up and put the remaining tests in his cupboard where they were unlikely to be found.  
"Edward?" Bella asked, "Can Carlisle be my obstetrician if I am pregnant? I don't particularly want anybody else looking up my kitty?"  
"Of course... You know that means we'll have to tell your parents sooner, my parents will not condone us hiding this from them even though they won't be angry" uttered Edward, trying his hardest not to scare Bella.  
"Yeah... Oh well" stated Bella, not really adding any emotion to her voice.

**30 minutes later**  
Bella and Edward had fallen asleep entwined in each other's arms. Edward's BlackBerry started to ring; he stirred gently and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" answered Edward, his voice thick and groggy with sleep.  
"Edward, can you possibly run out to the store and buy some noodles for dinner?" asked his mother, Esme.  
"Yes, of course. Can Bella stay for dinner?" requested Edward thinking that it would be the perfect time to break the news if the test was positive.  
"Yeah, that's fine, buy some extra noodles then. Got to go, a client's just arrived! Bye honey" replied Esme, before she hung up. She always had clients in and out of her office. She ran her own interior design company and had meeting practically every day with either clients or estate agents.  
_**'Shit! We forgot about the test!'**_ Edward thought, panicked that they had fallen asleep and forgotten completely. Edward gently shook Bella to wake her up and informed her that they needed to look at the test results.  
"Do we have too? Can't we just wait 9 months and see what happens?" pleaded Bella hoping that Edward would agree, but she knew that he wouldn't. Edward Cullen does not do irresponsible.  
"As much as you would like to, we can't baby, it won't be that bad anyway" said Edward trying desperately to cheer Bella up. He took her hand and led her into his en-suite bathroom. "Do you want to look or should I?" he asked Bella cautiously. Bella looked as if she was going to burst into floods of tears at any moment.  
"I want to do it." Bella stated; her voice thick with tears and tiredness. She leant down to pick up the test and turned it over so she could see the result...

**A/N: Oooooh, cliffhanger...  
I'll update and let you know Bella & Edward's fate if you give me lots of reviews! Please review if you've followed/favourited, it means a lot to me. *bats eyelashes*  
My family think that I have a very serious phone addiction. My laptop broke this week and I've been writing this chapter on my iPhone and it's taken me twice as long to write and edit it ****L**** xoxox**


	7. Results

Chapter Seven: Results.  
**A/N: Warning: Bad language.  
Most reviews per chapter on chapter six! Woo! Keep it up guys :D**

Previously in One Girl, One Guy:  
"Do we have too? Can't we just wait 9 months and see what happens?" pleaded Bella hoping that Edward would agree, but she knew that he wouldn't. Edward Cullen does not do irresponsible.  
"As much as you would like to, we can't baby, it won't be that bad anyway" said Edward trying desperately to cheer Bella up. He took her hand and led her into his en-suite bathroom. "Do you want to look or should I?" he asked Bella cautiously. Bella looked as if she was going to burst into floods of tears at any moment.  
"I want to do it." Bella stated; her voice thick with tears and tiredness. She leant down to pick up the test and turned it over so she could see the result...

**Edward's Bathroom 6th February – 1PM**  
Bella's POV  
I flipped all three tests over and opened my eyes. I stared at the testing sticks; the big 'p' word stared back at me. I'm pregnant. _**Pregnant.**_ Oh guess what. _**Pregnant.**_ Great. Tears spilled out of my eyes and I collapsed into Edward's arms and burst into tears, sobbing into his shirt.  
"Edward, I can't do this! Charlie's going to _**kill**_ me!" I sobbed, clinging onto him as if my life was on the line. Well in theory it is. I genuinely do not know if I'll be alive to see the sunrise after telling him that I'm expecting his grandchild in the middle of senior year.  
"Bella, we can do this and we will do this – together. I'll be here for you every step of the way and it will be worth it when you're holding our baby in your arms" soothed Edward, stroking my hair as I clung to his shirt, staining it with my tears.  
"But, I'm scared" I cried, petrified of what the future held for me... and my baby, with Edward.  
"As am I, but we _**will**_ get through this. I promise" Edward calmly replied to be before he kissed me, as if he were trying to kiss it all better. _**If only that could actually happen.**_ Before I knew it, I was fast asleep on the bathroom floor in Edward's arms.

Edward's POV  
So I'm having a baby - High School. Not how I planned things to go but at least my baby's mother is Bella. I'm determined to make this work. I love Bella and my baby, they're worth it. We'll go to college and put the baby in day-care probably. Or maybe Bella could go to college during the day while I look after the baby and then I'll go to college in the evening while she looks after the baby? Whatever we choose it's going to be tough, but I'll manage. Bella started to become fidgety in her sleep; a worried expression appeared on her face. _**'I hope she's okay, she was so upset at the test...'**_ I smoothed her hair, and gave her a kiss while she lay in my arms. Bella loves to sleep in my arms; she says it makes her feel safe. I love her so much. I pulled out my phone to quickly text my mum and ask if Bella could stay for dinner. Bella usually prepared dinner in advance in case she isn't in for dinner.

**Edward: **'Hey mum, is it okay if Bella stays for dinner? Lauren upset her again and I just want to make sure that she's okay x'  
**Esme:** 'Sure. Get Alice or Emmie to pick up another steak and jacket potato on their way home then x'  
**Edward:** 'Will do. See you there then x'  
**Esme: **'I'll be home at 7:30, your father will be home at 8 x'

Bella started to yawn and do that cute little stretchy thing that she does when she had a little nap in my arms.  
"Did I fall asleep?" Bella whispered as she started to remember the events that happened just a short while earlier.  
"Yeah baby, I asked Esme if you could stay for dinner. Let me just text Emmett and get him to bring some extra food home for you" replied Edward, disentangling himself from Bella and starting to text Emmett.

**Edward:** 'Em, can you pick up and Bella sized steak and another jacket potato for me?'  
**Emmett:** 'Sure. But why can't you do it? Bella is your girlfriend after all'  
**Edward:** 'She's really upset... I can't leave her'  
**Emmett:** 'Alright.'

Nobody's POV  
"Bella? Do you want a hot chocolate?" I asked cautiously knowing that she was still upset from finding out about her pregnancy. Bella was staring down at her stomach as if there was an alien inside of her.  
"No. Can we talk about Baby Cullen?" Bella replied without any emotion. _**'Why did it have to be me who got knocked up. Just my fucking luck'  
**_"Baby Cullen?" Edward asked Bella, at bit surprised that she'd named their baby already.  
"I don't want to keep calling the baby; it or baby the whole time..." mumbled Bella, still not happy about the whole situation.  
"Makes sense... I want to keep Baby Cullen, I can't watch him or her grow between us just to give it up" Edward stated making it clear that this decision was final. _**'I helped make that baby. There is no way in fucking hell that I'm going to give my own baby up.' **_ "I'm going to see if I can get a job at Newton's Outfitters to help save for the baby. And before you ask; no, you're not getting a job love"  
"I want to keep Baby Cullen too. Why can't I get a job? If you're going to work to help provide for Baby Cullen so should I" replied Bella with anger seeping through her voice. She hated how old fashioned Edward could be towards her. _**'Just because I'm a girl he thinks that I constantly need protecting. He's such a dick sometimes, but I love him anyway'  
**_"It's not appropriate, what if you fall and hurt yourself?" Edward pleaded, hoping that he wouldn't upset or anger her. Last thing he needed was an emotion Isabella Swan.  
"Whatever" Bella huffed and stormed up to Edward's en-suite bathroom, locking the door behind her.  
_**'Great. Just fucking great.' **_ Edward thought to himself, trying to figure out how to calm Bella down without telling anyone that she's pregnant...

**Edward:** 'Alice! Help me, Bella's locked herself in my room'  
**Alice:** 'Wtf did you do to her!?'  
**Edward: **'Nothing! I just suggested something and she ran off!'

**Edward's bedroom door**  
"Bella, please come out, I didn't mean to upset you in anyway, I just want to keep you and Baby Cullen safe" Edward begged Bella, trying to convince her to let him in so he could check that she was okay.  
"If I let you in, will you be nice?" Bella asked, it was clear that she had been crying, her voice was thick with tears and she sounded as if she had a sore throat.  
"Of course my love" replied Edward, trying to work his charm on Bella.  
"You better" snapped Bella, obviously pissed off at the fact that Edward wouldn't allow her to work to help support _**their**_ baby.

Bella's POV  
I slowly opened the door to reveal Edward, who was standing on the other side of the door with a very sincere expression on his face. Maybe he feels bad for what he said to me earlier, so he should. Why can't I work to help provide for our baby? It's not like I'm the first woman on this fucking planet to get pregnant, how the hell does he think we were made?  
"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that; I just don't feel comfortable with you working while you're pregnant - what if you fall or something?" Edward apologised trying to make me see reason. Maybe he was right, what if I fall? Or get mugged? I feel awful, he always has my best interests at heart and I flew completely off the handle.  
"No Edward, I'm sorry. You're only trying to look after me and Baby Cullen, you're right, I'll stay at home" I murmured, completely exhausted from today's events. Edward stepped towards her and wrapped him arms around her body and gave her a hug.  
"Thank you Bella, this means a lot to me" whispered Edward, not really wanting to disturb the peaceful silence. "Can we have a look at some doctors? We should really get you registered with an obstetrician as soon as possible"  
"Alright... Have you got that booklet about all the doctors in Forks Hospital somewhere?" I queried, I remembered that a few weeks ago a pamphlet with lots of information about health services available in Forks was delivered to every household.  
"Umm yeah, It's probably on the pin board downstairs, I'll go and fetch it" Edward replied, quickly dashing downstairs to fetch the leaflet.

'_**In seven or eight short months we'll be parents... Blimey, that's fucking scary. I'll only just 19 and a mother... Wow.'**_ I thought to myself, and then I suddenly remembered that we have to shatter the worlds of our parents... My family expected me to major in English, Music or Law at Harvard and Edward's family expected him to study at medicine at Harvard also. How can we do those courses with a newborn baby? Shit.

Nobody's POV  
"Bella!" shouted Edward trying to get Bella's attention, as usual Bella was off in her own little world.  
"Huh?" asked Bella, really confused and unaware that she had gone off again. She looked up and looked apologetically at Edward, they had just found out that they were expecting a baby and she decided to daydream. _**'I really need to stop daydreaming… I bet I'm gonna drop my baby out of a window or something because I'm daydreaming… I'm just a fucking spaz.'  
**_"Doctors, remember?" Edward reminded Bella, as he gently sat behind her on the bed and let her sit between his legs and snuggle.  
"Oh yeah..." replied Bella as she reached for the pamphlet on the bed and began to read it. "Edward... These doctors cost a _**fortune**_, how are we supposed to afford one?"  
"Bella, stop worrying! We can probably use your existing insurance or if we get married before the baby is born, you get added to Carlisle's insurance at the hospital so it'll be free" Edward explained to Bella as he massaged her neck and shoulders dissolving all her stress temporarily.  
"I want to be married before Baby Cullen comes along, like a proper family you know?" Bella half asked and half stated, looking up at Edward with her deep chocolate eyes drawing him in completely.

Edward stroked her cheek and kissed her lips. Bella was cut off as Edward slowly started to move his lips on Bella's. Their lips moved in time with each other and Edward raised his hands up to Bella's hair and tangled his fingers in it. His other hand he pulled up to her face and cupped her cheek in his hand. Bella rose up his shirt and slowly started to feel Edward's body. Her hands roaming along his perfectly toned abs and pecs, she moved from his lips to his neck thrusting her onto his thighs. Edward placed his hands on Bella's lower back slipping one hand down the back of her jeans. She was in a total daze and all she cared about was how good it felt kissing Edward.  
"I - Love – You" panted Edward through the hard kissing and touching. That did it for Bella. She peeled off her t-shirt and pressed her chest against Edward's, slowly running her hand over his crotch. Edward started kissing Bella's jaw line; he was leaning over her as he did so. He moved from her throat, down to her collar, then kissing her breasts. He touched her body so gently and passionately and Bella smiled when Edward gently kissed her stomach, He unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off, then off came his shirt. Bella sat up and unbuckled Edward's belt with one hand using the other to run her fingers over his stomach. Edward then climbed on top of Bella and turned her head to the side, slowly licking her neck. Bella moaned and smiled…

Not bothering with a condom considering that Bella was already pregnant – what harm could it do? Edward swiftly got rid of Bella's jeans and poised himself above her.  
"You okay love?" Edward queried not wanting to make love to his sweet Bella if she wasn't sure about it.  
"Go on, I want to do this" Bella replied, looking straight into his emerald orbs, taking in all the love and passion they held. With that Edward thrust into Bella, a groan escaped her mouth.  
"Mmmhmm" moaned Bella as a smile of pure pleasure spread across her lips. In the midst of his adrenaline rush, Edward pushed Bella's legs up around his shoulder and nailed her in the g-spot over and over, uncontrollable moans coming from Bella's mouth with every single motion.

Bella's POV  
I felt high, my brain was on sensory overload and my walls tightened around his throbbing erection.  
"First of many" whispered Edward, winking at me. I could die of happiness right there. I wrapped my legs around him and flipped him over on the bed and mounted his slippery dick and rode him slowly, teasing him.  
"Holy shit, oh shit" Edward moaned every few breaths, I picked up the pace and his face crinkled into a lustful mess. His hands squeezing and massaging my boobs, the harder he squeezed the faster I fucked.  
"Holdin' up?" I giggled when he let out a louder groan. He looked up at me and attempted to laugh and relax his face but he was crazy with ecstasy. He grabbed my hips and flipped me over into doggy. Hot and heavy, just the way I remember. Just the way I like it. I came again and again; he was relentless when it came to doggy, pounding me deeper and harder every time, I almost blacked out. It felt so good.  
I felt his dick tense up and his thrusting became jagged, his nails dug into my hips and I could feel his dick pulsing inside me. I listened to him groan and cum inside me, his orgasm lasted for at least 20 seconds. He collapsed right on top of me and I collapsed down on the bed.

**6PM**  
Alice's POV

'_**Bella hasn't texted me back... I hope she and Edward are okay, she was so upset when she realised that she could be pregnant. But, on the other hand, I get to go SHOPPING!'**_ I thought to myself as I fumbled through my handbag for my house keys. When I want them, I can't find them anywhere, when I don't want them, they stare at me in the face - typical. Finally I found my key, right at the bottom of my bag and let myself into the house. Tripping as I went, I ran up the stairs and dumped my bag on the bed and collapsed on the bed. _**'School is so exhausting. Why do I even go?'**_ I suddenly remember that I saw Bella's bag downstairs in the lounge so she must be here. I crept across the hallway to Edward's room and took a peek in. Bella was entangled in Edward's arms - who was lightly snoring with his mouth slightly open. Quickly I snapped a picture before they had a chance to wake up and headed back to downstairs to make a smoothie.

I searched the kitchen for some: bananas; strawberries; honey; natural yoghurt and kiwi and banged my head several times in the process – ouch. I heard some giggling coming from behind me and turned around to see Edward and Bella perched at the breakfast bar laughing at me.  
"Oi! You can't laugh when I injure myself" I mock shouted at Edward throwing an apple at his head – missing him _epically._Edward chortled at my miserable throwing skills, he keeps telling me that I must be either adopted or a freak of nature considering that I'm Emmett's sister and I can't throw for shit.  
"Whatever Alice" laughed Edward, "Can you make Bella one too please?" _**'I really ought to get Bella on a healthier diet...'**_  
"Don't be getting ideas that I actually I'm doing this for you, okay?" I responded as I filled the blender up with the fruit.  
"You know you love usssss" Bella teased, she still looked upset and like she had cried recently... I guess that tells me the outcome of the pregnancy test.

**Dinner Time**  
Nobody's POV  
"Dinner's ready!" called Esme from the foot of the stairs, Edward and Bella were doing "homework" upstairs while Alice and Emmett were probably playing Call of Duty in the den. As soon as Esme could hear footsteps shuffling she headed back to the kitchen to continue dishing up dinner. Tonight they were being treated to chargrilled steak, with jacket potatoes, salad and green beans – delicious.  
"Yesssss!" shouted Emmett when he saw the steaks on the dining table.  
"Emmett! Stop shouting for once" moaned Alice, hitting him round the back of his head.  
"Ow! What was that for?" demanded Emmett. _**'Everyone abuses me round here, one day I'm gonna give up and call childline on them. Just watch'**_ Emmett angrily thought to himself. A tip for surviving in the Cullen household: don't annoy the females, they'll eat you.  
"Stop bickering and help your father bring the dishes over here" Esme reprimanded her children, rolling her eyes as she did. _**'They never stop fighting. It's ridiculous. 18 years old and they still act as if they're in kindergarten'**_

"Bless the food we eat today, bless us O God. Amen" said Esme, before tucking into the delicious meal that she had prepared for her family. Moans came from all the children as they bit into their plump, perfectly grilled steaks. _**'It's just food? Why they make sexual moans whilst eating their dinners – I will never understand'**_ Carlisle thought to himself, bewildered by his children's need to moan during dinner especially when Esme had served steak.  
"So how was your day honey?" Carlisle asked his beautiful wife as he helped himself to a jacket potato and sour cream.  
"Busy, had the most pathetic client ever today, she is ridiculous" replied Esme, unfolding her napkin and placing it on her lap. "She decided on a design for her kitchen, and paid the non-refundable deposit, then changed her mind and threatened to sue me because I 'stole' her money"  
"Should've read the contract then" Carlisle said, "This steak is delicious Esme, thank you"  
"You're welcome love" replied Esme, finishing up her plate.

**10PM – Bella's driveway**  
Edward pulled his Volvo into Bella's empty driveway, Charlie must be at work. '_**No embarrassment for Bella tonight for PDA'**_ Edward thought to himself as he cut the engine and turned in his seat to face Bella, whose face was wrought with worry.  
"Edward..." whispered Bella, holding back the tears threatening to fall down her face.  
"Bella, it's going to be okay – I promise. Once we sort out medical bills, we'll be able to afford the baby – and college for both of us" Edward replied, cupping Bella's heart shaped face into his hands and pulling her closer to him.  
"Our parents will _**kill**_ us though, and they're going to think that you're forcing me to skip college next fall..." murmured Bella, leaning her head against Edward's marble-like chest.  
"They're going to be angry, but they will get over it Bella. Esme can't wait to have grandchildren, and it's not like you're postponing college solely because of Baby Cullen, you're doing work experience that you'll have to do eventually" Edward explained to his lovely Bella before kissing her forehead and holding her close. Silent tears ran down Bella's face as she tried to comprehend how her life is about to change to dramatically. A baby – at _**eighteen **_years old...  
"I want the baby to have your hair, then you can teach them how to sort it out" Bella chuckled through her tears trying to make light out of a dark situation.  
"No, I think Baby Cullen should be a mini replica of you love, you're perfect" replied Edward, nuzzling into Bella and hugging her. "How about getting out of the car, getting some cocoa and getting you into bed?"  
"If you insisttttt" whispered Bella, her voice muffled by Edward's coat.

In the kitchen, Edward had a saucepan of cocoa bubbling away on the hob, whilst Bella was in her bathroom getting ready for bed.  
"None of my bras fit comfortably anymore, they're so uncomfortable to wear" moaned Bella as she entered into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of Edward's varsity sweats. Edward hugged her sympathetically, rubbing her back to soothe her.  
"I'm sorry baby, I was going to go to Port Angeles tomorrow after Study Hall for Esme's birthday present, why don't we go and do a bit of shopping for you? Plus, I have _**no**_ idea what to buy Esme..." Edward told Bella as he pulled her out of his arms so he could attend to the cocoa boiling on the hob.  
"I suppose so..." Bella sighed in defeat. _**'We really are having a baby aren't we? **_Bella thought as it dawned upon her that this was real. She was really having a baby.  
Edward poured the cocoa out of the saucepan and into his and Bella's mugs, topping the drinks up with squirty cream and chocolate sprinkles before setting them down on the kitchen table with a couple of Rivita biscuits for Bella.  
"What did I do to deserve you" asked Bella after taking a sip of the heavenly hot chocolate that Edward had made. _**'I really don't deserve him... He could do so much better'**_  
"Nothing, more like what did I do to earn you!" chuckled Edward, shifting closer to Bell so he could hold her._**  
**_"Crap! It's almost11PM Edward... Are you going or do you want to stay over?" asked Bella, startled that she hadn't realised the time yet again.  
"Calm down Bells - it's fine, I'll text my mum, I'll stay" replied Edward, pulling his phone out of his back pocket.

Finally the young couple were snuggled up in Bella's bed ready to fall asleep.  
"Edward, I love you" murmured Bella through a rather large yawn. Edward looked down at the gorgeous brunette and smiled,  
"As I love you, and on that note I think a certain Bella is ready for sleep" Edward whispered to Bella, giving her a kiss on her forehead and belly.  
"Baby Cullen says good-" started Bella, falling asleep mid-sentence, Edward chuckled at Bella's attempt to stay awake and fell asleep himself, with Bella wrapped in his arms.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit on the short side!  
Keep reviewing guys! **


	8. Bombshell

Chapter Eight: Bombshell  
**A/N: 36 reviews :D Think we can make it to 50 before I upload Chapter 9 next week?**

**Bella's Bedroom, 1PM – 11th February**  
Bella's POV

Eurgh. Morning sickness sucks. That mixed with the thought of telling Charlie and Edward's family that I'm having Edward's baby halfway through Senior year made me feel revolting. At least I could just tell my mum over the phone and spare myself the murder... And kiss goodbye to my Audi. I pulled out my iPhone from under my pillow and sent a text to Edward, not before racing to my bathroom and depositing last night's dinner into the toilet –great.

**Bella:** 'Hey... Not feeling to hot about lunch with your parents... We are going to get _**killed**_ xoxox'  
**Edward:**'Bells, calm down, I'll do all the talking if you want? Charlie will get over it eventually and my parents will be disappointed for a bit. But it will be fine. I promise you xoxox'  
**Bella:** 'How can you be so sure? It's not like you've done this before! Xoxox'  
**Edward: **'When have you ever seen my parents hit the roof - or Charlie not forgiving us eventually? Xoxox'  
**Bella: **'You may have a point... Can you come and get me in an hour? I need to get ready xoxox'  
**Edward:** 'Your wish is my command love xoxox'

I grabbed my dressing gown and ran into the bathroom and turned the shower on and allowed it to heat up. Looking at myself side on in the bathroom mirror I noticed a slight bulge..._** 'Oh. My. God. I'm showing already!'**_ Tears fell down my face thick and fast, I practically ran into the shower, scrubbed my hair clean with my strawberry Herbal Essences shampoo, then poured a generous amount of body wash onto my bath lily and washed my body. _**'So... I'm 18, having a baby and I'm engaged... If I was 28, I would be ecstatic. But I'm still in High School. I can't even provide for myself, let alone a baby who will be dependent on me for everything. I hate feeling like I have to depend on Edward for everything, but until fall I have to when it comes to the baby' **_I shook the thoughts from my head, rinsed the shampoo out of my hair and hopped out of the shower.

My Greek God, Edward Cullen was sat on my bed holding my hairdryer out for me when I entered my room. Trust me to have accidentally spent over an hour in the shower...  
"H-hey, w-what are y-you doing h-here" I stuttered as the cold air in my bedroom ran shivers down my spine. Walking over to him I took the hairdryer out of his hands and began to dry my hair.  
"You took forever in the shower baby, thought I'd wait for you up here" shouted Edward over the hairdryer. I quickly grew tired of drying my hair so gave up with the hairdryer and threw my hair into a messy bun on top of my head.  
"Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff..." I sheepishly told Edward. _**'Why am I so embarrassed about my pregnancy around Edward... It's not like he's a stranger'**_  
"It's alright to say it Bella, it's only me" soothed Edward, pulling me down into his lap and cuddling me like a little baby.  
"I know, I know, wanna head off yours now? Get this over and done with?" I told Edward, I wasn't really asking for his permission. I just wanted to get this over with... At least it we were telling Edward's parents first so I'll survive that... Possibly.

**Edward's Bedroom**  
Edward's POV  
"Edward, I can't do this! Everyone's going to hate me" wailed Bella as I walked into the room, I set her glass of orange juice on my desk and cuddled her, rubbing gentle circles as I did. I waited until her tears had subsided before speaking to her to attempt to calm her down.  
"Bella, calm down! My family _**will not**_ hate you! Alice and Emmett will be over the moon and my mum and dad will probably be disappointed, but they will not shout at us. I promise. Besides, Emmett has done much worse and he's still alive"

**The Cullen's Kitchen – 3PM**  
Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Esme were in the kitchen helping to prepare a late lunch for when Carlisle arrived home. It had been a long week for Carlisle and everyone knew he just wanted it to be over. Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the driveway; Carlisle hopped out of the car and headed towards the house. _**'Bella is so nervous. I wish I could take away all her stress; it really isn't good for her... At least my father will be here so we can tell my parents after lunch'**_ I thought to myself as I chopped the cucumber for the salad.  
"Honey, I'm home!" greeted Carlisle as he placed his briefcase in the closet and headed towards the kitchen.  
"Hi, love" replied Esme as Carlisle walked into the kitchen, setting the table for lunch.  
"Anything I can help with?" queried Carlisle as he unlaced his brogues and slipped into his slippers.  
"Yeah, dad can you put this on the table please?" I asked my father, looking toward the salad bowl beside me as I washed my hands.  
"Ohhh! Dad, we've all got a field trip to Tillicum Park for history class" announced Alice out of nowhere. _**'If Alice came home and told me that she was a crack addict, I would believe her – no questions asked. She's too hyper for a normal human...'  
**_"Hey! What's so special about him? I've been here all day and this is the first I've heard of this!" Esme said in a fake angry voice, that made everyone chuckle. Alice turned to her mother and said:  
"I like dad more than you ha!"  
"Be nice Alice" laughed Carlisle as he pulled a pen out of his suit pocket and signed permission slips for all three of his children.  
"Anyway, lunch is finally ready" announced Esme and the family sat at the large dining table to consume their meal.

Nobody's POV  
Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie had left the dining table, leaving Bella and Edward to tell Esme and Carlisle of their... situation. Bella was wracked with nervousness and was clutching Edward's hand under the table for dear life.  
"Mum... Dad... um..." stuttered Edward, instantly giving away his nervousness. Edward Cullen never stuttered, he is a well-spoken and articulate gentleman. Esme, knowing his son inside out, knew instantly that he had bad news...  
"Edward dear, its okay, we won't be angry no matter what you tell us, okay?" spoke Esme reassuringly, worrying for her children sat before her. _**'What could they have done that's making Edward this nervous...?'**_ Esme thought to herself as she sent encouraging vibes to Bella and Edward in a bid to calm them down. Bella clasped her hands in her lap and even that didn't stop the tremors running through her bones.  
"Bella's pregnant..." Edward told his parents emotionlessly as he forced the words out of his mouth, knowing that Bella wouldn't even utter a word on the tender subject to his parents, let alone Charlie.  
Suddenly Bella burst into tears and began to sob uncontrollably into Edward's shirt. Esme pushed her own feelings aside and rushed over to Bella and pulled her into her arms and stroked her hair soothingly while Carlisle went over to the sink to fetch Bella a glass of refreshing water.  
"Bella dear, calm down! Neither Carlisle nor I are angry with you. We're going to support you every step of the way – I promise you" Esme assured the crying girl that she saw as a daughter in her lap. _**'Even though they're only in High School, I'm so glad to be blessed with a grandchild!'**_ Esme thought as Bella's sobbing slowly subsided into hiccups. Carlisle came into the room and placed a large glass of ice water in front of her on a coaster.  
"First thing first, I've called Charlie to come over so we can talk about this. I know you haven't told Charlie, and as Esme has probably told you, we're not angry, maybe disappointed, but definitely not angry, and we _**will **_support you" Carlisle told the couple in front of him in his doctor voice. _**'Please don't let Charlie lose his temper... It will be disastrous if he does...'**_ Carlisle thought to himself as he composed himself for his children's sake.  
"I'm so sorry Dad..." replied Edward as he fidgeted with his fingers. These types of conversations with his parents made him feel so small, practically invisible. Esme moved to sit beside Carlisle silently, now that Bella's sobbed had completely stopped _**'I hope my Edward is wise enough to find the right solution here...'**_

**Carlisle's Office**  
"I cannot believe this! Our Edward got Bella pregnant! I thought he knew better. We even gave all the kids condoms for heaven's sake!" ranted Esme, finally letting of the anger she had kept in the past hour.  
"Darling, I know it's shocking, but we've got to stay calm for them. Shouting at them isn't going to make the situation any better" Carlisle told Esme as he got up and turned the coffee machine on that he kept in the corner of his office for those late nights.  
"Secretly I'm ecstatic to be blessed with a grandchild, but I'm just shocked that it's Edward who's giving us this grandchild. I expected it from Emmett, do you know how many condoms I've found in his room this year alone?" said Esme, shedding a few tears on the back of her sleeve. Carlisle handed Esme a tissue, along with a caramel latte – her favourite and sat back down next to her on the couch as Edward, Bella and Charlie entered the room. Charlie Swan was oblivious to what news that was about to become known to him. It would rock his world.  
"Sorry to call you so suddenly, but the children have something they need to get off their chests. Would you like something to drink?" started Carlisle, trying to create a nice atmosphere before Edward and Bella delivered the news that you absolutely enrage him.  
"A black coffee if that's not too much trouble?" requested Charlie as he took a seat in the armchair in the corner of the office.  
"No problem" replied Carlisle, pouring a coffee into a mug for Charlie. Edward and Bella were silently holding hands on the consulting sofa. Bella's face was paler than usual, worrying everyone in the room... _**'Bella looks terribly pale, I hope that it's just the nerves and that nothing's wrong with Baby Cullen... I really ought to get her set up with an obstetrician...' **_Edward thought frantically behind the calm facade that he had set up upon his face. _**'Oh Bella, she's terrified. I wish I could take all the pain and stress away from her, she's like a daughter to me'**_ Esme thought silently, as she looked over the at the girl that was practically her daughter. She had been coming over to the Cullen house regularly ever since she moved to Forks from Spain in 5th Grade. _**'I better not be here to be told that Cullen has put a baby in her belly. She looks terrified. I know that bad news is coming...'**_ Charlie quickly shook the thought from his head, hoping that he was just jumping the gun.  
"Edward..." Carlisle prompted as he placed a glass of vitamin water in Bella's hand. _**'Here goes nothing...' **_Edward thought as he readied himself to share the news that he had been dreading to tell Charlie Swan.  
"Bella's pregnant... I'm so sorry Charlie, we thought we used protection" started Edward, but Charlie cut him off.  
"You've done _**WHAT?**_" Charlie barked, standing up with so much force that he knocked the coffee that was carefully balanced on the edge of the armchair flying to the floor. "You violated my Bella! How could you!" Charlie strode over to Edward, pulled him out of his sitting position. _**'That motherfucker! Who the fuck does Edward Cullen think he fucking is? Knocking up my baby girl – in HIGH SCHOOL!' **_Charlie thought angrily as he continued to yell in Edward's face, causing Bella to cry. As soon as the sound of his only daughter crying her innocent chocolate brown eyes out reached his ears, Charlie's rage simmered slightly.  
"Charlie!" shouted Carlisle to snap Charlie out of his thoughts. Charlie looked up at Carlisle angrily, not completely out of his thoughts.  
"What!" he snapped, before realising who was addressing him, he immediately looked apologetic. "Oh, sorry..." He let Edward out of his grip and sheepishly sat down in his seat realising that he overreacted completely. _**'He thinks he can get away with this? Well he can't just because Daddy's here to save him now...'**_

"We just wanted to discuss Bella and Edward's plans for this year and the years to come with you, Edward?" explained Carlisle, sitting up very straight and formally.  
"Bella and I spoke about our plans in the hospital today... Bella's decided that she wants to work this fall and save for the future, while I do my pre-med degree at Harvard. Next fall once the baby is old enough, we'll both study at Harvard whilst the baby is in day-care" explained Edward. Instantly, you could tell that Charlie was angered by the proposal. _'Why does Bella have to stay at home with a kid while that fucker goes off to college?!' _thought Charlie before he suddenly started shouting at Edward.  
"No! Why should you be allowed to go to college whilst Bella has to take a year out because of _YOUR_ spawn? Huh?" roared Charlie, once he had finished his rant he was red in the face and looked so angry that Bella actually feared her father. Not once in her life had she seen her father so angry that she was terrified that he might shoot somebody. "When I got _Renée pregnant, we both took two years out of school to raise you Bella. We did it together. Not Edward's cop out way of leaving Bella to sort out his mess alone!"_

****"Dad... It's not like that... I'm still going to go to college but I might as well use this year to get my work experience done rather than doing it after college because I can't get a job" Bella explained meekly, obviously scared of her father's rage. Charlie's natural colour still hadn't returned to his face and he was clenching his fists as if he was restraining himself from castrating Edward Cullen there and then.  
"I don't care! It's always been you putting him first! I'm fed up of it" barked Charlie folded his arms stubbornly. You can see where Bella gets it from now.  
"Charlie, sir," began Edward, "Bella and I discussed this in the car today, and we decided that seeing as Bella has to do work experience if she wants to get a decent job as a lawyer after college, that she might as well do it this fall. She won't be in any fit state to go to college in the fall semester anyway, so to her it sounded like a good compromise"  
"It's a good plan if you think about it Dad, the baby is probably going to be due around the end of August and school starts on August 30th, there's no way that I could be able to start college that soon after the baby" timidly said Bella, twiddling her thumbs as she did. As Charlie thought about it, he realised that Bella and Edward were right and in the long run this plan would be better off for Bella, besides the baby may not even be here by August 30th.  
"Edward, you have _**a lot**_ to prove to us this year. I think your parents will agree with me on this one, this is _**your**_ baby, you have to be its main provider with Bella, so I especially think that you should get a job to help your baby financially" explained Charlie trying to reign in his anger as he saw that this plan wasn't so ludicrous after all.  
"I agree with Charlie, Edward - we'll help you financially, but you have got to remember that this is your baby so you need to be the number one provider for your son or daughter" explained Esme in a motherly tone as to not alienate her children. Esme has thought of Bella as her own child for many years since her own mother wasn't around.  
"But you have to move out Bella. I'm not having a baby live in my house. My parents and your mother's too did it to us, so it's only fair that I do it to you."  
"Can you excuse us whilst we talk?" Carlisle said to Edward and Bella, hinting that he would like to talk to his wife and Charlie privately. _**'Oh no... This was not what I expected...'**_  
"O-okay" said Edward, shell shocked that Charlie Swan had evicted his pregnant daughter...

**Edward's Room**  
Edward's POV  
I thought it would go _**far worse**_ than it actually did... At least Charlie didn't shoot me... Just got to tell them that I've proposed to Bella now... I really should have asked Charlie's permission. Maybe I could do it now? Then tell him that I proposed and Bella said yes?  
"Edward!" shouted Bella, snapping me out of my thoughts; I looked up at my angel who was standing by the edge of the bed, staring down at me with those perfect eyes of hers. There was a bulge sitting between her hips – our baby.  
"Oh sorry" I said sheepishly as I extended my arms and pulled Bella into my lap, caressing her belly as I did. Bella hid her face in the crook of my neck embarrassed at this action.  
"No!" sobbed Bella, "I'm showing already and I haven't been to the doctors yet!" I truly felt bad for impregnating her when the words left her mouth... It must be hard for her to watch her perfect waistline expand before her eyes at eighteen years old.  
"Showing with our baby, Bella - you're beautiful. Is this why you won't wear those jeans that I brought for you?" I asked her as I thought about those jeans that I had gotten her.  
"T-th-they d-d-don't f-fit!" Bella wailed into my chest, I leaned over to the bedside table, carefully trying not to squash Bella and grabbed the box of tissues. Gently, I began to wipe her face dry of the tears.  
"Don't worry Bella; I've got the receipt, how about I exchange them for some maternity ones?" I asked her gently, hoping that I wouldn't make her cry even more by suggesting that she needed bigger clothes even thought she would need some eventually...  
"Okay..." Bella yawned, "I'm so tired"  
"Go to sleep, it's fine, but I've got to finish my English paper so I can't sleep with you, is that okay?" I asked her as she shifted out of my arms to get into a more comfortable position. By the time I looked back over to Bella after getting her another pillow, she was sound asleep. I placed the pillow beside her head and sat at my desk and attempted to get this English paper done and dusted.

**Meanwhile in Carlisle's office**  
Esme's POV  
I sat next to Carlisle completely stunned at what had happened... Charlie Swan just kicked his pregnant daughter out. I knew he would be furious, but this? It shocked me. I'll have to dash over to the Mall with Alice and get Bella some bits and bobs to tide her over until she can go home and collect some clothes and whatnots.  
"Charlie... Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" I asked the Chief who was sat opposite me staring a hole into my coffee table.  
"No. She got pregnant; she's obviously mature enough to support herself and a baby. My parents did it to me and I'm fine" Charlie hissed at me. Anger started to boil in my throat at his lack of understanding; surely _**he**_ of all people should know how hard it is to bring up a child during High School. I thought he would at least be tad more supportive of Bella and Edward.  
"Surely you know how it feels to raise a child in High School/College?" asked Carlisle, I hoped he didn't enrage Charlie any further because if he speaks to us in that tone again, I _**will not**_ be responsible for my actions. Right now I feel more of a parent to Isabella than he is. Fair enough he has to work late shifts all the time, but he doesn't support her at all. It broke my heart when Bella announced me as her mother in 7th Grade to her teachers...  
"Yes, it is tough, but they need to suffer the consequences of their actions. I'm still going to support them and help provide for our grandchild, but I think the first step to them gaining the maturity and independence they need is them moving out and working it all out for themselves" Charlie replied to Carlisle, "I really need to go, my shift starts in an hour. I probably scared the living daylight out of Bella, please could you tell her to swing by after school tomorrow?"  
"Sure." I told him coldly and walked out of the room towards Edward's room.

"Edward?" I called from the hallway outside his room, knowing that Bella would probably be asleep after that 'discussion'. My son emerged from his room with his Ray-Ban glasses on; he must have been writing a paper for class tomorrow. "Hey, can we talk?"  
"Of course" he replied, gently closing the door behind him and following me back to Carlisle's office.  
"Edward, I'm so sorry about Charlie-" I started to apologise to my son before he interrupted me.  
"Just say that Bella can stay here until we move out for Harvard?" Edward frantically asked me, pinching the bridge of his nose as he often did when he was stressed.  
"Of course she can! We were honestly going to suggest it when you told us that you were expecting" I explained to my son as we entered Carlisle's office. "Carlisle, I just told Edward about our plan to ask if Bella would like to move in- well he beat me to it actually"  
"Edward, I'm so sorry about Charlie's behaviour. We wouldn't have allowed yourself and Bella to sit through that if we knew how enraged he would be" Carlisle clarified, taking a seat at his desk chair, and organising some pamphlets to present to Edward. "As Bella will be living with us on a full-time basis, I can add her to my hospital medical insurance, so I've printed out information about the obstetricians at Forks General for you to choose a doctor from" Carlisle handed Edward the information with a smile, knowing that his son would make the best decisions for Bella and his child.

"Mum, dad, I asked Bella to marry me... I know I said after graduation, but when we found out that she was pregnant, I wanted to prove to her that I'm committed and I won't leave her ever" Edward confessed to us, he looked so guilty. We always knew that he would marry Bella, whether it is straight after graduation or in ten years time.  
"Aww Edward! I'm so proud of you! I take it Bella said yes?" I gushed, unable to contain my excitement! It's been years since I planned a wedding, Alice will be so excited it! I can see it now!  
"Yes, she did indeed. I'm thinking of a late May wedding, do you think you and Alice would be able to get something _**small**_ together by then?" Edward asked me, it was as if he read my mind and knew that Alice and I would plan the biggest wedding this century if left to our own devices...  
"Edward, you're turning into a fine young man. I'm so proud of you" Carlisle told his son, standing up to embrace him in a warm manly hug.  
"I'm glad I have your approval... I haven't got the slightest clue how to approach Charlie and tell him though" Edward told us, looking slight saddened at the prospect.  
"Wait until you've seen the OB, then tell him after you've shown him the baby scan, that'll soften the blow" I told my eldest son, wiping a stray tear from my eye as I did so. "Go and tell Alice and Emmett, they'll be ecstatic, knowing Alice, she'll already know... Her and her freaky sixth sense"

**The Den – 2 hours later**  
Nobody's POV

"Emmett! Sit down!" shouted Rosalie, Emmett as usual was being a clown and dancing around with Christmas tinsel wrapped around him. Alice cheekily stuck her leg out and tripped Emmett up, causing him to land face first on the floor.  
"Alice, you're mean" stated Emmett pretending to be damaged by his sister's actions. _**'Nothing changes there... I'm always the victim around here!'**_ Emmett thought as he rubbed he carpet burn.  
"You know you love meee" pouted Alice, making a heart symbol towards her brother with her fingers. Edward and Bella walked into the den holding hands and sat down on the sofa behind Alice and Rosie, with Bella in Edward's lap. Instantly all eight eyes were on them. _**'Shit. They heard Charlie's outburst... We've got to tell them now...'**_ Bella thought as she readied herself to tell her closet friends about Baby Cullen and her and Edward's marriage plans.  
"We've got some news for you guys..." Bella started nervously, Edward rubbed her shoulders in an encouraging motion to spur her to continue and tell the others. "I'm pregnant..." Alice and Rosalie looked like children who got locked in a toy store on Christmas Eve, but Emmett and Jasper were shocked, their mouths dropped open in awe at the news that they had just heard. _**'Edward and Bella are having a baby?! They're the super careful ones!'**_ Emmett and Jasper thought simultaneously, slowly closing their mouths as reality hit them. _**'OMG! A baby! Shoppinggggggg!'**_ Rose and Alice thought, getting excited over the cute little outfits and accessories that they could buy for their nephew or niece. The excited looks on his brother and sister's faces instilled some confidence in Edward, and he instantly felt so much better about the situation.  
"One more thing, I proposed to Bella and she said yes" announced Edward, who had the biggest smile Elvis Presley plastered across his face. Alice jumped up, pulling Bella up with her and started dancing around the room rambling about how she was going to plan the best wedding ever for her.  
"Of course you can plan the wedding, but make it small! I'll probably slip on my way up the aisle and break my face..." laughed Bella, trying to get away from Alice and back into Edward's arms.  
"Congrats dude" congratulated Jasper, as he got up to fist bump with Edward.  
"Yeah! Well done nerd!" exclaimed Emmett giving his brother a noogie, making Edward's hair even more dishevelled than usual.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :D  
Off to write Chapter 9 for you guys now – toodle pip!  
Keep reviewingggggg! Don't even have to be logged in to review :D xx**


	9. Time to Face the Music

Chapter Nine: Time to Face the Music.  
**A/N: Sorry for the slow update! University is so demanding, literally snowed under with work! I'll try and update sooner next time, but I promise for weekly updates over Christmas break! Keep reviewing please, the more reviews, the faster I'll write :D**

**Edward's Bedroom, 13th February, 6:30AM**  
Bella's POV

-Bleeeeep!-  
Edward's alarm clock rudely woke me up. I rolled over and stuffed my head under the pillow desperately trying to fall asleep again. A wave of nausea passed over me, forcing me scramble out of bed and run to the bathroom as fast as humanely possible to throw up. I heard footsteps behind me, strong iron arms coaxed me into a sitting position and hugged me.  
"Hey you, sorry about the sickness" Edward apologised to me, ever since my morning sickness started, he has felt awful, thinking that he personally inflicted it upon me. He pulled a hair band off my wrist and tied my hair into a messy bun so that he could nestle in my neck and breath in my so called 'heavenly' scent.  
"Edward, don't worry abo-" I started before round two of throwing up begun. Once I had finished, Edward was standing next to me with a cup of mouthwash and my toothbrush. What did I ever do to deserve him; he's always trying to make me feel better no matter what. I love him so much.  
"I love you" I told him, I would have given him a kiss, but I doubt that he'll enjoy having my rancid breath.  
"I love you more" he whispered, kissing the tip of my nose and making me blush like a little tomato as usual... "I'm off to make you some breakfast, fruit salad?"  
"Thank you" I replied to him with a mouth full of toothbrush and toothpaste, aren't I so attractive in the mornings? I finished off my teeth and quickly jumped into the shower, washed my hair, shaved my legs and jumped out.

**Cullen Kitchen**  
"Morning!" I greeted to the family. Edward, Emmett and Alice were sat round the breakfast table waiting for me so they could eat breakfast, while Esme and Carlisle were standing by the window eating a slice of toast each.  
"Hey Bells, feeling any better?" Alice asked me, she probably knew that I had a round of sickness this morning but didn't want to blurt it out.  
"Yeah, loads. I'm starving now" I told the pixie as I sat down and scoffed through my breakfast and finishing the leftovers. Making babies really does make you hungry, I thought, but on that note, I better not be expecting twins... Or I will personally _**chop**_ Edward's testicles off and feed them to him.  
"Whoa! Slow down, I don't want you getting indigestion Bella" panicked Edward, looking over to his father for backup.  
"He's right Bella, indigestion can be particularly painful and harder to relive during pregnancy" Carlisle explained to me, in an instant I felt terrible and burst into tears, running out of the kitchen. Edward too looked as if he was about to cry. _**'Why couldn't I have explained in a nicer way? Look what I've done now'**_ Edward thought to himself in a self-reprimanding way.  
"Don't worry Edward, let me have a word with her" Esme said to him as she set her coffee mug on the breakfast bar and followed Bella up to Edward's room.

"Oh Bella, Edward didn't mean to upset you. He's a little fusspot" Esme told me in a hushed tone, as she rubbed me back to ease my vicious attack of hiccups.  
"I'm sorry Esme, I'm just scared that I'm not going to be a good enough mother for my baby" I snivelled through tears as I sat up to face my future-mother-in-law on the bed.  
"You're going to be a fantastic mother Bella, yes you're going to do things wrong, but you'll be fine and you're baby is going to love you to bits. By the way, Carlisle's set up a doctor's appointment for this afternoon. He'll do some blood work and routine tests and set you up with the OB that you and Edward have chosen" Esme explained to me while searching for a box of issues to give to me. "Are you and Edward going to be telling Mr. Greene about your pregnancy today?"  
"Unfortunately, I just don't want everybody knowing quite yet though" I said sadly, twiddling my thumbs at the awkward situation I had created for myself.  
"I know the feeling, it makes it seem more real and daunting the more people that know" agreed Esme, thinking back to when she was pregnant with the triplets. _**'I was petrified when the doctor told Carlisle and I that we were expecting Alice, Edward and Emmett, but I couldn't be happier. I hope I can be more of a mother figure to Bella during her pregnancy seeing as **__**Renée can't be here for Bella's pregnancy'**__Esme thought while Bella wiped her tears and made herself look presentable. Bella emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of faded jeans, a red and black chequered shirt and one of Edward's baseball hoodies.  
"We're all going to be late if I don't hurry up! I'm sorry Esme" I apologised as I grabbed my backpack and some money out of the drawer. __**'I made a complete fool out of myself already – Edward was only looking out for me and I start crying like a little baby! Argh' **__I thought to herself as I ran around the bedroom collecting my things.  
"Don't worry about it" replied Esme, heading off downstairs ahead of me, probably to fill a flask with coffee and fetch her briefcase from the office._

_**In the Volvo**  
Nobody's POV_

"Bella… I'm so sorry about earlier, I didn't mean hurt your feelings" Edward apologised to Bella, feeling devastated that he had made his fiancée cry.  
"It's fine, I was being stupid anyway. Let's go and get this awful day over and done with" snapped Bella, irritated with Edward's constant apologies. Edward smiled at his fiancée and put the car into drive and headed off to Forks High.  
"Edward… Lauren is going to make our lives hell… She's still after you" whispered Bella once Edward had put the Volvo into park in the school parking lot. The bronze haired teen turned in his seat o face Bella, taking her breathtakingly beautiful face in his hands and said:  
"Lauren wouldn't dare, she knows that if she every hurts or embarrasses you, I'll tell her parents about that abortion she had last semester" Edward whispered to Bella calming her instantly. Bella blew out a breath of relief and relaxed into Edward's shoulder and closed her eyes. The only reason that Lauren Mallory attends Forks High School is due to the fact that she failed every single Catholic School entrance exam in the state what a ditzy bimbo. If her parents _**ever**__ found out about her abortion, she would be sent to boarding school in Nigeria. Her parents would __**hate**__ her. They are literally the strictest Catholics in the whole of Forks.  
"You're evil Mr Cullen, but I like it" murmured Bella before crashing her lips to his and planning an intense but passionate kiss on his plump lips. Edward and Bella fort for dominance in the kiss, but as usual Edward won, his tongue slipping into Bella's warm mouth. She moaned in response, running her hands haphazardly thought his crazy bronze locks. Edward pulled away from Bella and looking lovingly into her chocolate brown eyes. __**'I can't wait for her to swell with our child and for me to place my ring on her finger and make her Mrs. Cullen'**__ Edward thought to himself, unaware that he was staring at Bella and looked like a lovesick puppy._

"Edward!" Bella said firmly to gain Edward's attention, it was now 8:35AM and homeroom started in five minutes, plus they still needed to tell the principal about their _**situation.**__ "We have to go to the principal…" Bella looked so fragile at that moment, the sight almost made Edward cry. His Bella was this upset he caused it.  
"Bella… Are you okay?" Edward gingerly asked Bella, stroking her arm as he did to let herknow that he's here for with without using words.  
"Yeah. I'm fine, just nervous. Did you pick up the doctor's note from Carlisle so I can switch gym to Study Hall?" Bella asked Edward, fumbling in her bag trying to find the note that her future father-in-law had given her earlier that morning.  
"It's in my bag, you left it in the kitchen this morning love" replied Edward, getting out of the Volvo and walking round to the boot to fetch Bella's violin for her. __**'I don't care if Bella complains that I'm being overprotective. I'm going start carrying all her bags for her; she's always complaining that they're heavy. It's not good for Baby Cullen' **__thought Edward as he hoisted the instrument onto his shoulder and opened Bella's door for her. The brunette sat in her seat refusing to move. Edward sighed, getting Isabella Swan to do something that she didn't want to do was impossible. Instead of persuading her, Edward gently lifted Bella into his arms, and somehow managed to carry his bag, her bag, his gym bag and violin too without squashing Bella. _

_**Outside the Principal's Office**  
_Bella's POV

"Edward, I can't do this…" I whispered to my handsome fiancé as we walked up to Mrs. Reeves – Mr. Greene's PA. Edward paused and wrapped me in a warm and securing embrace. Those hugs never failed instil confidence in me. He gazed down at me, his striking green orbs filled with love and trust.  
"Baby, I know you don't want to do this, but we have to, but I promise you this; nobody will ever utter a bad word against you and if they do, I will personally tear them to shreds" Edward told me gently but firmly. Sometimes I swear he's from another time… He's so old-fashioned; I remember our first date, when he asked Charlie permission to take me to the movies and to Bella Italia afterwards. Even Charlie thought that it was slightly strange… Sounded like something you would do in the Victorian times to us!  
"Let's just get this over and done with then" I replied to him, with slight optimism that I would turn out _**that**_ badly. Well… things can' exactly get worse. Charlie's already kicked me out and I haven't even told him that Edward are engaged and plan to marry after graduation yet…  
"That's the spirit honey" Edward smiled, and led me to Mrs. Reeves and asked to see the principal about an urgent situation. "Morning Mrs. Reeves, my mother called about an appointment for myself and Bella to see Mr. Greene this morning" Edward's harmonious voice instantly charmed the PA, making her putty in Edward's hands. I stood next to him shyly as ever and meekly waved at her when she greeted me. I hate these situations. The poor woman thinks that we're perfect… Little does she know.  
"Of course dear, head right on in" said Mrs. Reeves a tad too happily this early in the morning. Edward took my hand and led me into the principal's office. I was shaking so badly that I wouldn't be surprised if I had a panic attack. I'm going to be an _**outcast.**_ Edward on the other hand, cool as a cucumber strolling in with me dragging my feet behind him.

"Bella, Edward, lovely to see you. What can I do for you two today?" enquired the Principal as he looked up from his computer at us.  
"Bella and I need to tell you some news, and we would like to change gym class to Study Hall please?" Edward announced as we took a seat in the chairs in front of the desk. I felt about two feet tall, sitting in the Principal's office as if I was about to be expelled. Edward looked at me hoping that I would take charge and tell Mr. Greene about my pregnancy. I sighed and told the man.  
"The thing is sir, I'm pregnant…" I said meekly, embarrassed about the situation. Mr. Green always had a high standard for us, being the chief of Police's daughter, and one of the best Doctor's in the state's son… The principal had look of shock and disbelief on his face. Get over it for god sake. I'm having a baby. BIG DEAL.  
"Okay… Have you been to an OB yet Bella?" the principal asked me, as I twiddled my thumbs and blushed furiously.  
"We've got an appointment today after class finishes" I replied, emphasizing the 'we' to him. He seemed to think that this didn't concern Edward at all yet it had everything to do with him. I handed over the note that Carlisle gave me to request that gym be changed to Study Hall.  
"Okay. Well, once you've had your appointment I expect that you also be checked over by the School Nurse for your own safety at school" said the principal very curtly. He was not happy in the slightest at me… I looked over at Edward who didn't seem particularly happy either. I nodded and began to gather my things to leave as Mr. Greene stood up to open the door for us.

**Parking lot – 3PM**  
Nobody's POV

"Sup Eddie" called Emmet as he walked over to his Jeep and Edward's Volvo; Edward was standing by his car, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Bella.  
"I'm waiting for Bella, she's late!" moaned Edward as his brother approached him and pulled out his BlackBerry and texted Bella asking her where she was. "I knew I should have picked her up after class"  
"Oh man… I saw her in the Chemistry Lab, I think the class got detention or something" Emmet told his brother. "You excited to see peanut?"  
"Peanut?" Edward clarified, Emmett never called anyone or anything but it's correct name, he always had to make a name up for him to use.  
"That's the baby's name, wayyyy cooler than Baby Cullen that's just so generic" Emmett explained to Edward as Bella and Alice strolled over to them.  
"Hey Edward, sorry about being late, you know how Mr. Slack can be in practicals" said Bella as she set her heavy book bag on the floor to give her back some rest. Carrying AP textbooks us hard work – especially when you're pregnant.  
"Never mind that! What were you doing carrying that heavy bag around?! It's bad for you!" exclaimed Edward at Bella, running a hand though his hair stressed that she may have hurt herself.  
"In my defence, Bella refused to let me carry her bag for her" piped in Alice, not making the situation any better and earning herself a death glare from her brother. "Anyway, what harm could she have done, It's not like her books are made out of fucking arsenic now is it?" an annoyed Alice Cullen walked off towards her Porsche to wait for Jasper, infuriated by her brother's overprotectiveness of Bella. _**'I know that Bella's pregnant and needs to look after herself more for the baby's sake, but he is just ridiculous and impossible'**_ Alice thought angrily at her brother as she strode over to her banana yellow Porsche. Bella shifted her weight onto one foot, as she felt the awkwardness in the air. Alice Cullen was not one to be messed with.  
"Edward! Why did you have to do that! I'm _**pregnant,**_ not disabled. I can carry my own books! Besides they're not even heavy" Bella huffed as she opened the passenger door of the Volvo and sat down, not particularly wanting to look at her fiancé right now.  
"Bella… I'm sorry, I just don't want you to hut yourself" Edward said, as he tried to embrace Bella into his arms, failing as she shifted in the seat.  
"Can we get going already?" snapped Bella, still furious that Edward was not only rude to Alice, but treated her like an invalid. _**'Why is he such an over-protective moron? One chemistry textbook and a notepad are not that heavy!'**_ Bella angrily thought as he pulled out her iPhone to text Alice and apologise for Edward's stupidity. Edward slid into the driver's seat after saying goodbye to the gang and they headed off to the hospital for their first antenatal appointment with

**Bella:** 'Ignore him, he's being an idiot. I didn't know that my chemistry book and notepad weighed 400lbs in his world. Xoxo  
**Alice:** 'He's going to regret this; seriously. Does he think that I'm some insensitive bitch?  
**Bella:** 'You know he doesn't… Remember how protective of you get got when you broke your arm in 6th Grade? Xoxo'  
**Alice:** 'That's not the Point! :P xoxo'  
**Bella:** 'It is and you know it ;) xoxo'  
**Alice:** 'Shut up Bella Swan soon to be Cullen :P oh yeahhh, you're coming over tomorrow for some wedding planning :D xoxo  
**Bella: **'Am I now? I'll skype you later, at the hospital! xoxo'  
**Alice: **'Good luck Bells xoxo'

**Forks Hospital, Maternity**  
Edward pulled the Volvo into the empty parking space next to his father's black Mercedes. Bella was sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo, pale as a sheet shaking.  
"Calm down Bella, your pulse is going crazy! I'll be here holding your hand every step of the way – I promise you that" Edward soothed his beautiful Bella. Sometimes it was if Edward has supernatural hearing and could just hear Bella's heartbeat...  
"I know, I'm just nervous, I just want the baby to be healthy. Plus I'm trying to work out how to tell everyone else at school..." Bella told Edward as she looked out of the window into the parking lot.  
"It'll be fine, don't worry about it" murmured Edward as his fingers snaked up Bella's arm caressing it ever so slightly. Bella shifted in her seat so she could snuggle into Edward's arms without feeling awkward or being in a compromising position. His marble like fingers ran softly through her brunette locks as he hummed her lullaby, almost sending her off to sleep.  
"Bella, we've got to head in there unless you want to miss your appointment" Edward whispered into Bella's ear not wanting to startle her. Bella had completely zoned off to Bella-land and wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the time.  
"Yeah..." reluctantly said Bella as she pulled herself out of Edward's grasp and smoothed her hair. Edward always managed to make her perfect hair look like after-sex hair... _**'Every time I let him anywhere near my hair I end up looking like I've been dragged through a mile of thorny bushes...'**_ Bella thought as she fixed her hair, pulling it into a sloppy bun on top of her head. "Okay, let's go!"  
Edward had already gotten out of the car and was holding the door open for Bella. He reached for her hand and gently helped her out of the car, locking it behind them as they walked hand in hand to the Maternity reception.

"Excuse me, we're here for an antenatal check-up" Edward told the blonde receptionist who looked like she had just dunked her hair in a vat of peroxide and had her makeup done by kindergartners wielding crayola crayons... The bleach blonde looked up at Edward who was flashing his crooked smile at her and got lost in his emerald orbs. _**'He. Is. Gorgeous. I wonder if I can drag him away from that mousy brunette weirdo and get him on a date with me...'**_ thought the receptionist as she gazed into Edward's eyes.  
"Hello? Check-up?" snapped Bella, irritated that the receptionist had the audacity to stare into her fiancé's eyes right in front of her when it was obvious they were expecting a baby together. _**'What the fuck is her problem? We're obviously having a baby together or does this blonde bimbo just think that we like strolling into maternity clinics to see an OB?'**_ Bella thought angrily as the blonder drew her gaze from Edward to Bella, giving her a dirty look.  
"The doctor's with a patient right now. Take a seat" the receptionist stated as she picked up a bottle of blood red nail varnish and begun to paint her nails. Bella turned on her heel and stormed off to a plastic chair in the corner of the waiting room and plopped down in a chair. She was _**not**_ a happy bunny. Edward followed her and pulled her out of her chair and into his lap and begun to lovingly stroke her belly making soft movements across it.  
"Ignore her Bella, you're my one and only love" Edward whispered into the crook of her neck as Bella relaxed into his stone chest sighing with contentment hearing Edward's words.  
"I love you Edward" replied Bella, closing her eyes and thinking of her dream wedding. _**'If Alice thinks that she's planning the entire wedding herself, she can forget being maid of honour!'**_ Bella thought.  
"Bella?" asked Edward trying to get her attention, the doctor had called them and she seemed to be in a daze...  
"Huuuuh?" replied Bella, startled by Edward shaking her; she really had drifted off into her own fantasy world!  
"Dr. William's ready for us love" Edward explained to his fiancée as he gathered their bags and proceeded to help her up from her seat.  
"Fin-a-ly!" exclaimed Bella, practically jumping out of her chair and dragging poor Edward along behind her who was trying to keep hold of all their belongings as he was dragged along the corridor.

Bella's POV  
"Hi Bella, Edward," greeted Dr. William, "I understand that you two are expecting?"  
"Yeah we are... This is our first appointment" Bella explained nervously, hoping that the doctor wouldn't judge them for having a baby at 17... _**'Here we go again, she's probably ashamed to be my doctor now!'  
**_"We think that we're about 8 or 9 weeks along but we're not sure..." Edward told the doctor as I sat there hanging my head just wanting all this to be over. _**'I was so excited a minute ago but argh, I don't even know... That woman is judging us... I can just tell.'**_  
"Okay, Bella, I need to take your weight, blood pressure and a blood sample before I can perform a sonogram. Would you like to change into this gown?" Dr. William asked me with a friendly smile on her face. _**'Perhaps she isn't judging us after all, she seems genuinely nice'**_ I headed into the bathroom and changed out of my clothes quickly, I couldn't wait to see my baby! Of course, I tripped over the leg of a chair on my way back over to Edward and Dr. Williams, thank God that Edward was there to catch as usual. He's my little knight in shining armour.

"Whoa Bella! Careful there, gotta keep that little one nice and safe haven't we?" laughed Doctor Willams after she was sure that I was okay. Edward swept me off my feet and placed me on the examining table before I even had a chance to reply.  
"Clumsy Bella" Edward told me as he rolled his eyes at me. _**'I would probably have to walk around in a sumo suit to protect me if Edward had his way...'  
**_"Shush you!" I giggled as I adjusted the paper gown that was practically revealing half my body for the world to see. _**'You'd think that I would be used to these stupid gowns after all the trips I've made to the ER!'  
**_"Bella, hold Edward's hand and think of your wedding for a minute?" Dr. Williams instructed me, before I even had a chance to react to the needle in my forearm, she had filled a vial with my blood and was wiping the area clean.  
"You are one quick doctor!" I told her in amazement. _**'She's probably heard about my accident that involved my fist and a Staff Nurse's face in 7**__**th**__** Grade... Whoops.'**_  
"I'm not taking any chances after what happened to Staff Nurse Sinclair!" said the doctor with a triumphant smirk on her face.  
"I was a... accident?" I stuttered, trying to make myself as innocent and as less homicidal as possible.  
"That's what you tell everyone Bella" winked Edward making me blush tomato red yet again. Dr Williams was over on the other side of the room setting up some strange contraption that looked like a scale and a blood pressure machine in one... It looked so freaky.  
"Up you get Isabella, onto the scales please" the doctor instructed me, I cringed at the use of my full name. _**'Why Renee decided to name me Isabella I will never understand. It's a daffodil name.'**_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the weird scales and stepped on, Edward overlooked getting excited even though I was only being weighed.  
"I'm just taking _**Bella's**_ weight and BP Edward, nothing to worry about" laughed Dr. Williams as she jotted down some figures into my file.  
"Just checking," Edward said, sounding slightly embarrassed... Unusual for him...

"Ready to see that baby of yours?" announced Dr. Williams breaking the silence that had formed in the room. My face probably lit up like a little girl's face on Christmas morning at what I just heard. _**'Of course I'm ready to see my baby! That sounds so weird... My baby...' **_  
"Yes!" exclaimed Edward and I in time with each other. Sometimes I think we're telepathic the way we'll exclaim things together without planning to do so.  
"Okay, on the table you get while I set up the scanner and the gel" said Dr. Williams over her shoulder as she fiddled with some controls on the TV set thingy. Edward pulled a stool up to where my head lay and ran his fingers over my hands calming me instantly, he could probably sense my nervousness.  
"This will be a bit cold, sorry!" The doctor told me seconds before she dumped a splodge of freezing cold ultrasound gel on my abdomen that harboured my little Baby Cullen.  
"Ugh" I mumbled trying not to flinch from the gel; I wanted to see my baby so badly! Edward reached for my hand and rubbed soothing circles on it, calming me instantly.  
"Ready Bella?" Dr. Williams asked me as she fiddled with the machinery doing something or other.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I replied excitedly, giggling at my enthusiasm. _**'Hurry up woman! I want to see my little baby!'**_ Mr. Greek God Edward Cullen sat there chuckling at my impatience of the situation. He really is perfect.  
"Here we go then!" the doctor said, probing the transducer over my belly to find the baby. Suddenly a fast thumping sound flooded the room - _**My baby's heartbeat, my baby. **_  
"Look Edward! It's our adorable baby!" I gabbled excitedly to him, the doctor chuckled to herself quietly as she took measurements while I was transfixed upon the image of our baby, _**our baby.**_  
"She's adorable... I love her so much already" replied Edward, leaning down to place a soft kiss on my lips and brush my fringe out of my eyes so he could look into them.  
"Baby Cullen looks very healthy. You're officially 10 weeks pregnant Bella, your little one is due on September 3rd" announced Dr. Williams, "Oh and by the way, call me Annabelle. Dr. Williams makes me feel old!"  
"Oh okay! Sure" I replied back to Annabelle, "Could we have a few copies of the ultrasound to show our family please?" Edward's face when I said _**our family**_ was adorable! But why should I say anything different? They are my family, we grew up together, and Carlisle and Esme treat me like their own. I smiled up at Edward and squeezed his hand with happiness.  
"There you go Bella. Everything looks good hear, I'll see you in 2 weeks" Annabelle told us, I was smiling from ear to ear with pride. Edward just couldn't contain his excitement; he wiped the blue ultrasound gel off my belly before leaning down and placing a loving kiss where our baby is cocooned.  
"Come on Bells, let's get you home" smiled Edward, perfectly as usual. God I love him. And with that we walked out of the hospital hand in hand to the Volvo.

**A/N: Send me your love in reviews... If you have any haha!  
Thanks for reading! :D**


	10. Spring Break

Chapter Ten: Spring Break

**A/N: I have nooo idea when Spring Break is as I'm not American, so I'm using UK times as an estimate :)**

**I'm really really sorry about taking so long to update, but the semester's over so hopefully I'll have more time!  
LEMONNNNN TIMEEEE! ;-P**

**Edward's room – 1st March**

Nobody's POV

Thirteen Weeks Pregnant.

"Finally the semester is over!" Bella said with relief as she flopped down onto the bed after getting in from school. Edward followed her and sat down beside her before beginning to speak:

"That semester wasn't that bad Bells..."

"You're not the one making a baby here! Or having to pee every 5 minutes" snapped Bella with frustration as she ran her hands through her brunette locks. Edward immediately felt horrible for saying that to Bella.

"I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have said that" Edward told his fiancé as he scooped her into his arms and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"It's fine, want to order a pizza?" asked Bella, batting her eyelashes to persuade Edward. Ever since finding out that she was pregnant Edward had insisted on Bella eating ultra-healthy, organic food... Ew.

"Bella... Think of all the heart clogging cholesterol, e-numbers, additives and what not... It's not good for the baby" Edward said softly, as he stoked her hair soothingly. Bella looked up at him, her eyes welling up with tears before bursting into tears. Oh dear.

"Y- Y- You, n-n-never let me e-e-eat ni-ce t-t-things anymore" Bella wailed in between the hiccups caused by her hysterical crying.

"Bella, they're just not healthy or good for the baby, I'm sorry, how about some linguini?" Edwards explained hoping that she would stop crying sometime soon –unlike last time... Suddenly Alice barged into the bedroom with a vicious look plastered on her pixie face. An angry Alice Cullen was not a person to mess with... Boy oh boy.

"Edward! Stop making her cry for fucks sake!" shouted Alice, enraged that Edward had made Bella cry yet again. _**'He thinks that knows everything just because he got into medical school... He's such a dickhead! Argh!'**_ Alice thought as she strode across the room to grab Bella's hand.

"Come on Bella, I've got Domino's on speed dial, we'll order you an extra-large, stuffed crust meat feast pizza all to yourself okay?" Alice told Bella as she took her hand and led her out of the room, leaving Edward by himself to feel even worse.

**Cullen Kitchen – 4 hours later**

"Edward! Emmett! Come and help me unload the SUV please?" Esme called from the foyer area of the house as she went back to her SUV to grab another of the many shopping bags that were loaded in the trunk of the car. Groans could be heard as feet shuffled making their way from the kitchen out to the car.

"Thanks for the pizza and the manicure Al" Bella thanked Alice, as the pixie walked into the kitchen to grab an apple.

"No worries, someone's gotta keep Eddie in line haven't they" giggled Alice as she chopped her apple up at the breakfast bar.

"Clearly... You done the Español for tomorrow? Mrs. Goff wants all our essays e-mailed to her by 9am sharp I think" Bella said as she typed away at her Spanish essay.

"Que ni siquiera empezó ... At least my speaking is improving though" Alice said, not really caring for the subject. _**'Haven't even started...'**_ Alice thought to herself as she finished her salad.

"Want a hand? I've just finished my essay, at last!" replied Bella, as she put Edward's MacBook back into the laptop bag.

"Sure..." moaned Alice. "I'm starting to hate Spanish nowadays, it's just not fun anymore, and it's simply assignment after assignment"

"It's not that bad! You got an A on the last one!" piped Bella trying to change Alice's attitude towards Spanish, "And don't even try saying that I lived in Spain to it's easy for me"

"Whateverrrr" said Alice in an elongated fashion, as she tucked into the fruit salad that she had made for herself. Edward crept up on Bella and snaked his arms around her torso before placing a sweet, loving kiss on her head.

"Hey Bells, I'm really sorry about earlier" Edward said full of regret and sincerity.

"Don't worry about it" Bella chuckled uncontrollably as Edward tickled her sides "Stop! Please!"

"Only for my one and only" Edward sweetly whispered into Bella's ear. "Wait here, I've got something for you" Edward headed off to his room, leaving Bella puzzled as to what he could of possible gotten her. _**'He better not have brought be something expensive... He insisted on using the money that his grandmother left to him to buy my new violin bow after fucking Lauren broke my old one'**_ Bella thought to herself as she waited for Edward to return.

"Close your eyes honey" spoke Edward in a soft, velvety voice as he re-entered the kitchen area with his hands behind his back.

"Edwardddddd, I hate surprises! Why must you consistently torture me?" Bella whined, unhappy that Edward had planned yet another surprise for her. _**'When will he get the message? I just DON'T like surprises!**_' Bella thought to herself as she rolled her eyes at the Greek god.  
"I didn't' spend any money on this, and I know that you'll love it hun" replied Edward very sincerely trying to sweeten up his fiancée. _**'I really hope she likes it… I've been trying to cheer her up about her pregnancy for ages now and nothing's working' **_sadly thought Edward. It crushed Edward to know that his wife-to-be wasn't enjoying her pregnancy, if only they were older, college graduates with stable incomes, not 18 year olds living off their savings and parents…  
"Okay… Pass it here" Bella said happily putting a genuine smile on her face for Edward.

"Thank you love" beamed Edward, happy that he finally managed to make his Bella happy. Slowly Bella removed the red and gold wrapping paper that enclosed the package to reveal a photo album. On the front cover was a picture of the album was a picture of Bella & Edward at junior prom.  
"Aww Edward! I love this! Thank you" Bella gushed with happiness as she gingerly opened the album as if it were made from glass.  
"I'm glad you like it love, flick to the back and have a look" Edward told Bella as he wrapped his arm around her and the swell of Baby Cullen.  
"Edward! This is lovely, thank you" Bella told Edward as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

**Dinner Time**  
Bella's POV

"Bellaaa? Bellaaa? Wake up honey" Edward whispered into my ear softly as no to startle me.  
"M1mmph? What happened?" I groaned sleepily, sleep was beginning to take over my life. All I ever do is sleep, sleep and sleep.  
"Dinner's ready, we're having shepherd's pie, is that okay?" Edward asked as he rubbed my back to make me a little more coherent. _**'I actually sound like a man when I've just woken up, so disgusting…' **_ I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up a little.  
"Yeah that's fine, do I have time to wash my face?" I asked my perfect Greek God as I hopped out of bed and looked at my lovely bed hair in the mirror.  
"Yeah sure love, I'll be at my piano" Edward replied before giving me and the baby a kiss and leaving the room. Quickly, I gathered my toiletries from my drawer and headed into the bathroom to make myself look a bit more presentable.

"Evening Bella, how have you been today?" Carlisle asked as I entered the kitchen. He always showed special interest in me since I had been living with his family to make me feel included, it made me feel so special… _**'I know he doesn't mean any harm but I feel retarded with all this extra attention…'**_ I thought to myself as I pulled my long brunette locks into a messy bun. _**'I really ought to cut my hair; it's almost at my waist… Yikes.'  
**_"I'm well, feeling so full of baby and I'm only thirteen weeks along…" I replied with a slight giggle to break the tense atmosphere, I wonder what happened. Alice looks like she's about to murder Emmett and Edward has his 'I'm Switzerland; don't even try and get me involved' look on his face…  
"All normal especially with this being your first pregnancy" Carlisle informed me before getting back to the medical journal he was reading. I walked over to Edward and perched myself on his lap and nuzzled into his rock hard chest – heavenly. Aromas of chicken filled my nose, making it water instantly mmm…  
"Lovely dinner Esme, haven't even eaten it and I know it's going to be sensational!" I gabbled at Esme as she brought a casserole dish over and placed it on a heatproof mat.  
"Calm down Bells, the chicken isn't going to regrow its legs and run away!" Emmett boomed with laughter as he looked up from his phone – texting Rosie probably. I felt my notorious red blush spread across my face like a fire in a hay barn, showing my obvious embarrassment.  
"Emmett! Be nice, dinner smells amazing! I'm not surprised Bella can't wait to eat it" Alice reprimanded her bother giving him a smack around the head as she did, I chucked at the scene before me, poor Emmett, and he really needs to learn to defend himself against girls… Seriously!  
"Dad! Are you seeing this? This is abuse!" yelped Emmett to Carlisle hoping that he would get some sort of defence from him.  
"I didn't see anything… Like Alice would "abuse" you" Carlisle said, making quotation marks around the word abuse, "She's too tiny to hurt you, plus if she did hit you, shouldn't you be able to sort her out?"  
"Ohhhh! Dad, you did not just go there!" Emmett squeaked, shocked that his dad didn't' defend him in the slightest. "This is _**so**_ middle child syndrome!"  
"Whatever Emmett, can you shut up so we can eat?" moaned Alice and Edward simultaneously, you would think that they were the twins and Emmett was just their sibling the way they acted sometimes…  
"Yeah Em, sorry, but me and Baby Cullen are S-T-A-R-V-I-N-G" I said, agreeing with Alice and Edward, before my stomach let out an almighty rumble.

**Sometime after dinner**  
Edward's Room & POV

"Hey baby" I murmured to Bella as she emerged from the bathroom with a small white bath towel shielding her perfect body from my view. _**'Bella is fucking hot… Ever since she got her 'pregnancy glow' I've started thinking like a horny Freshman – erugh.'**_ I thought to myself as my eyes travelled up and down Bella's body wishing that somehow that towel would just fall to the ground so that I could have my way with my dazzling fiancé.  
"Hiya" Bella replied as she walked across the room to the closet. Those legs! She is simple exquisite. I looked down no surprised by the noticeable bulge in my pants. The day that the sight of Isabella Marie Swan (soon to be Cullen) in a towel fails to give me a hard-on will never arrive – Thank freaking God.

"Edwarddddddddd" Bella whined from inside the closet, my heart started racing immediately… _**'Please don't have hurt yourself Bella! You're supposed to be careful now that you're with child…'**_ I thought frantically in the few seconds it took for me to cross the room to our walk-in closet. Sobs were coming from the closet, my heart and breathing rates suddenly picked up speed, fearful for Bella.  
"Nothing fits!" Bella wailed at me as I came into view, she was sat on the floor naked sobbing into her towel.  
"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you? I soothed my tearful fiancé as she wriggled onto my lap and cuddled me.  
"I-I d-d-don't k-now!" my love stuttered as she tried to compose herself, I simply stayed silent and hugged her for a few moments before voicing my opinion. _**'If I had my way, she would stay naked forever… But I doubt she'll approve…'  
**_"Bella, how about tonight you sleep in one of my hoodies and tomorrow we'll go shopping? Without Alice…" I suggested to my beautiful Bella, hoping that I wouldn't' reduce her to tears… _**'I seem to be reducing her to tears a lot recently…'  
**_"Really?" Bella replied smiling from ear to ear, maybe I finally said something right after all…  
"Of course baby, anything for you"

Suddenly Bella's lips collided with mine in what I can only describe as a mind-blowingly amazing kiss. Our lips moved in sync, with Bella taking dominance in the kiss. _**'I love Bossy Bella, she is amazing.'**_ I opened my mouth slightly to allow Bella's tongue access. Thank God that you can't hear anything from outside my room if you're in the closet or I would be dying of embarrassment. Soft moans escaped Bella's lips, I decided to take it one step further, and swiftly I flipped Bella over so that she was lying on the soft plushy carpet whilst I held myself over her, careful of Baby Cullen.  
"You're – so – beautiful Bella" I gasped, running out of breath from that sensational kiss.  
"Not so bad yourself" whispered Bella as she ran her hands over my body, not missing my erection. "Someone's a little turned on aren't they?"  
"Maybe, what about you?" I asked, referring to her hardened nipples as I ran my hands over her bust.  
"Perhaps we could help each other out here?" Bella murmured into my ear in a very seductive manner, making me hornier by the second.  
"Hmmm, maybe we should take to the bed?" I replied, not waiting for her response, I scooped Bella into my arms and took her over to our bed and placed her under the covers, before going to lock the door to prevent any awkward situations before I ravished my fiancé.

"Now where were we?" I whispered into Bella's ear, to turn her on even more. A certain little fairy told me it that she loves it when my breath tickles her ears…  
"The bit where you enchant me with your Greek God looks" Bella softly moaned as she ran her hands through my hair pulling me closer to her. _**'God, she smells delectable right now, I could take her on the spot...'**_  
"Coming up" I murmured as I ran my hands over her perfect creamy body, Bella slowly started fiddling with the waistband on my sweatpants. I broke our kiss and quickly removed the "offending" item off my body. Slowing I edged my hand down her body until I arrived at her warm sex. I began rubbing her clit; her moans became louder until she tossed herself over and plunged my erection into herself. _**'She is so fucking tight. Oh. My . God! Mhmmmm'**_ I placed my hands on her curvaceous hips and began to move her up and down, settling into a smooth rhythm.

"Edward, keep going," Bella breathed when I had stopped to let her adjust to me. Obviously she didn't want me waiting but, I just loved teasing her. Besides this wasn't going to be an 'in, out' job. No, I wanted to enjoy her ever little bit. This is all about her.  
"Hmm, 'keep going' doesn't really explain anything baby. You're going to have to be a little clearer," I flirted with my angel, teasing her more and more.  
"Please, Edward, stop stopping. I need you in me, completely," she begged, her heels digging lightly into my but in hope of me gliding into her. I decided to give her a little relief and slithered in another few inches, I was nearly completely in her now and I'm sure she could feel it. Hell, even I could feel it!

Slipping in the last few inches she moaned loudly; then gripping me by my hair she crashed my lips onto her. I kissed her back, equally as passionately as I felt the tightness of her walls against me.

Then she tried pulling back and pushing upwards. I smiled at her hint and started to thrust in and out of her slowly. She groaned and gasped, tilting her head back whilst arching her back.

"Faster, Edward, please," She pleaded after a few minutes at the same slow pace. I smirked at her.  
"Bella, I already told you, you need to explain clearly," I replied wanting to just hear her talk dirty to me. Words like that coming out of her mouth just sounded so much sweeter and erotic.  
"Edward, I swear to god, if you do not thrust your cock into me harder and faster I will-"  
I cut her off by giving her exactly what she demanded. The hard, swift thrust had got her to cry my name to the heavens. Even more pressure built up inside of me not just from hearing her order me like that but also from her walls crushing against my dick. I raised myself onto my knees and started giving her exactly the kind of pleasure she deserved. My growls and groans mixed with her moans and cries making me unsure when she moaned and I groaned. The pressure inside my penis was getting higher and higher but Bella was close to climaxing as well. Her walls had become almost unbearably constricted and her pussy was literally squeezing the breath out of me. I nearly thought I would groan my lungs out.  
"Oh god, Edward...Oh please, please," She moaned as I could feel her contract.  
"Shit, Bella...oh god, baby!" I groaned alongside her. She was going to come and I could feel it. I too was just holding it in, her tight walls were nearly causing me to explode, but I was determined. She goes first; always have, always will.

Then all of a sudden she finally managed to climax. Her body shuddered, as her walls weakened letting out the sweet juices. Her face had an expression of pure bliss. It was the way she called out my name like it was pure pleasure and that was what finally tipped me off the edge. That was what made me come. I collapsed onto her, barely able to hold my weight off her. Pushing away the wild hair from her beautiful face, my heart was blowing up with love for this one amazing girl. Every inch of her was extraordinary, there were no flaws on her, but the best thing was purely the fact that she is mine. It boggled my mind that someone as gorgeous and godly as her would be my partner, my soul mate.  
"Isabella, I love you," I whispered; they were the only words I could sum up my feelings in and even they weren't enough to show the extent of those feelings.  
"Edward, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and you can't possible love me as much as I love you," She breathed back making my blown up heart twist with even more love. God, is it even possible to love someone until the point of painful? It must be since this is exactly what I'm experiencing.  
"Baby, that isn't even possible," I replied, softly cutting her off with a gently kiss, before she could even talk. I pulled out of her and lay down beside her. She slipped under the covers and curled up her eyes drifting close. I couldn't help stare at her beauty for a couple of minutes, running my hand over her tiny baby bump…

**A/N: I hope you liked it! So so sorry for the slow updates, I've been so busy, guess that's what you get for studying Medicine hahaha!  
I'll try and update on New Year's Eve, but if I don't, Merry Christmas and have a very Happy New Year! :D  
Keep reviewing, they make me want to write more for you guys! And would make my Christmas if we got to 75 reviews!  
LittleFluter xoxox**


End file.
